


Red and Blue

by Selvaria



Series: Red and Blue [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fluff, GCPD Reader, M/M, Mild Swearing, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Romance, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvaria/pseuds/Selvaria
Summary: Death lurks around every corner in Gotham City, and for the GCPD that statement couldn’t be any more true. Black Mask is out for blood and you unwittingly become one of his next targets. Will you die going out in the name of justice, or will you be saved in your hour of need?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Red and Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844446
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote that I’ve been hanging onto for awhile now. I decided to shorten it and switch it to a reader perspective, but I may continue it if I feel the need to. It’s basically similar to the original one I had written, but if I decide to continue this version, I will most likely be changing the plot because I feel that the other one is far too close to an original story of mine for me to feel comfortable uploading it to the internet at this time. lol
> 
> Not my best, not my worst. *shrugs* I still like it though.
> 
> I rushed the editing because I'm tired as hell right now, so I may change some things later.
> 
> All I own are the original characters I created for this story, and the story itself. Everything else belongs to the Batman series creators.
> 
> **== DO NOT REUPLOAD MY WORK ANYWHERE! ==  
> **  
>  ============ THANK YOU! ============  
> 

“Officer down! I need back up immediately!” You tried your best to keep your voice as low as possible, urgently whispering your words into the receiver. Desperation was building inside your heart and mind as you pleaded for a response over the radio, praying someone would answer your call. All that came back however, was garbled noise. It lead you to the conclusion that a jamming device was set up somewhere inside the building, and you had unknowingly walked right into this deathtrap.

From the moment you and your partner set foot inside, your hairs had been standing on end. You urged him to take caution, but he brushed it off as paranoia and proceeded regardless of your concerns. What followed was a hail of gunfire the minute you reached the warehouse, and everything fell apart from there. Your partner was dead. His body still laying somewhere inside that room as you were forced to retreat, clutching your left arm in pain. It had been pierced by two bullets that managed to make contact and you did your best to stop the blood flow by using your own belt to tie it off, but you were still bleeding. Your mind clouding more and more with each passing second.

_He gave his life for me…_

You couldn’t get it out of your mind. The way he’d stepped in front of you, shoving you back into the doorway. You had landed on your behind, staring in horror when the bullets tore through his flesh, blood raining down on you. There was nothing you could do. Nothing but survive and try to let the station know what was happening. You would not let him or yourself die in vain. They needed to know so they could put an end to this once and for all.

Black Mask had been a thorn in the GCPD’s side for years, climbing his way to the top as one of the most feared crime bosses in all of Gotham’s history. He was violent, arrogant, and knew just what to do to get what he wanted. He even had the balls to get police officers on his payroll. Commissioner Gordon had worked tirelessly to root them all out and put a stop to it, and in retaliation, traps like this had been set up by the crime lord as a warning. “Fuck with Black Mask and you die.”

So far he’d managed to get away with the murder of several police officers, both rookies and veterans alike, striking fear into the hearts of every man and woman on the force. Still, they couldn’t let him win and vowed to continue doing their job while bringing him down in the process. They needed more evidence to prove that it was Black Mask who ordered the hits, but there were never any witnesses left to testify and the evidence that was available was inconclusive or circumstantial. It was infuriating, and for the first time in your life, bleeding away on a cold floor with your gun gripped tightly in your right hand, you were scared that you might die. That any minute now, they’d find you, and no one would know the truth of what happened.

A door crashes open violently, heavy footsteps stomping their way toward you. You clench your eyes shut, silently breathing in deep to prepare yourself for one last stand. You know he sees the drops of blood on the floor. A terrible trail leading straight toward you like a neon sign in the dim lighting of the room. You hear it in the huff of laughter that escapes the thug’s lips.

“Time to say goodbye, little piggy.”

His steps get closer, the low rumble of laughter growing in volume. You see the sadistic smile on his face, reflected by a broken piece of polished metal you had deliberately placed adjacent to you and aimed at the door to act as a mirror. A habit you picked up from an old detective you’ve had the pleasure of working with once before.

Your finger slips over the trigger, mentally preparing yourself for the next move.

_Duck right from behind the desk._

_Aim for his right hand to make him drop the gun._

_Pull the trigger._

Simple when said aloud or in your head, not so simple to carry out in extreme circumstances. Even so, you would not let them kill you without a fight. You had to live, for your partner, and for yourself. Justice would be served.

Just as you were about to make your move, another voice froze you in place.

“ _Goodbye_ , little piggy,” a rough, distorted voice replied in a mocking tone. That voice sounded almost familiar.

“What the fu-?!”

The man didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. A gunshot had cut him off. His body crashing down next to the desk you’d been hiding behind. You look over to see a large hole right between his eyes, blood oozing from the wound and down his face.

A part of you wanted to vomit. Brain matter splattered on the wall and the smell of blood filling your nose was enough to make anyone sick to their stomach, but at the same time you were unbelievably grateful. Grateful that whoever had just done that had saved your life. You hadn’t had faith in your ability to successfully disarm the man in your current condition. If anything you were expecting to die even though you were determined not to.

The sound of the other man’s footsteps coming to a halt next to you snapped you out of your daze, tearing your eyes away from the dead thug to stare at your savior who was now standing to the opposite side of you. An unlikely hero for sure.

You couldn’t help laughing at this fucked up scenario. “Red Hood. Wasn’t I just chasing you down like two days ago?” The irony was not lost on you, and it wasn’t lost on him either, given the way he’d just chuckled at that question. Two days ago, Red Hood had been gunning down a group of well-known, cold-blooded criminals who were wanted for murder. You had chased him down, only to end up losing his trail in the long run. He was a crafty character. Fast, intelligent, stealthy, and accurate as hell. No one in the GCPD had ever stood a chance of catching him, yet you’d tried anyway. It was your duty too.

“Fancy meeting you here, officer.” 

You could practically hear the smirk in his tone. He was clearly amused by the situation, but not by your condition. That became apparent to you when he suddenly knelt down to your side, assessing the damage to your arm and pulling out bandages from his coat pocket.

_Is he…?_

Stunned into absolute silence, you watched him carefully wrap your wounds to help stave off the bleeding until you could get proper treatment. How he could be so gentle and caring when he was known to be a violent, ruthless vigilante was beyond you. It was like seeing two sides of the same coin, or perhaps a split personality. Maybe even something more than that. For now your mind was too muddled to think on it further and decided not to question it. 

“My partner…he’s-”

“Dead,” Red Hood said flatly, “And so are the assholes who killed him.” His helmet tilted back toward you, and you could feel his eyes staring into yours. “You’ve lost too much blood already. I’m getting your ass out of here. Police are on there way for cleanup. Called ‘em myself.”

“What about-”

“Black Mask isn’t here, if that’s what you were going to ask.”

It was. You had hoped the man himself was here to enforce his threats. Hoped to arrest him. A much darker part of your heart hoping that maybe Red Hood had killed him.

_No. Don’t think like that. You’re a law enforcer for Christ sake…_

You looked away from him. A mixture of guilt and self-loathing twisting your heart and soul. “I can’t. I can’t just leave him here.” You hated it. The thought of leaving behind the body of the man who gave his life for you. It didn’t feel right. He shouldn’t have used himself as a shield to protect you. You never wanted him to. He had a wife, kids, a happy life. You had nothing but _him_ , as a friend and a co-worker. Now you had nothing at all.

Unexpectedly, Red Hood gripped your chin and made you look at him. “Now’s not the time. They’ll come for him. Your ass needs a hospital. _Now._ ” He didn’t leave room for further argument, picking your trembling body up as if you weighed nothing at all and rushing you out of the building.

He broke into a car, which you had side-eyed him with complete disapproval for, and tossed you in the back seat to keep you hidden behind the tinted windows. You could only image why. Seeing Red Hood with a cop would most likely be bad for his image. The criminal underworld feared him for a reason. When you tried to protest the theft he said the car had belonged to one of the thugs he killed, so he didn’t give a damn. 

“It’s just for transport, so shut up and enjoy the ride. I’ll leave it at the hospital if you want.” That’s how he chose to justify it. Knowing his intentions were good-natured, you let it slide. Or maybe you were just too groggy to argue right now. You were thankful for the honest concern for your wellbeing despite the circumstances. Maybe Red Hood wasn’t so heartless after all. Maybe the police were wrong about him.

Somewhere between the ride from the massacre to emergency room you’d lost consciousness, waking up to find yourself in a hospital gown, strapped to an IV. Just how much blood did you lose? You didn’t know, but you were sure of one thing: you felt like absolute shit. Every fiber of your being worn out from the ordeal.

That’s how this thing between the two of you started. Every time the crazies got loose and had a field day with the city of Gotham, Red Hood was there to save your ass.

“I’m beginning to think you’re stalking me, Hood.” You smirk at the man beside you, curious as to how he always manages to show up at just the right time. Since that day he saved your life, you’ve never come that close to death again. It almost felt as if he’d made it his personal mission to be your guardian angel, and you’d be lying if you said he wasn’t a welcome sight.

“If I was stalking you, you’d never know about it,” he fired back playfully, walking past you with both guns drawn. “Just sit tight and let me take care of this. That bastard isn’t getting away again. You have my word.”

You watch him brazenly burst through the door of a building suspected of housing Black Mask and his men ever since the day Red Hood had left his own message behind for the villain, pinned to the bodies of the men he’d killed the first night he rescued you. _‘Blue blood will find solace when Black spills onto the streets.’_ A promise of death in the name of the lives lost in the line of duty. No one knew who had written that message, but you were certain it was him when you saw the photos of the crime scene after being released from the hospital.

Standing alone in the shadows across the street, against your own instincts as member of law enforcement, you patiently await the good news you’d hoped to hear once the cacophony of gunfire reaches it’s end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, the term ‘Blue blood’ here refers to members of the police force within the story.
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> I hope everyone is alive and well in these trying times. Please be safe, and follow safety procedures to stave off the spread of infection. This nightmare will only continue to drag on if people choose not to listen to reason and act irresponsibly. I have lost family to this outbreak that has plagued us all, so I implore you to take the necessary precautions. I pray that you all live long, happy lives at the end of all this.


	2. Introspection

As the clock ticked, each second carried with it the weight of your own guilt, hammering in your ears like a drum. You’d actually done what Red Hood had requested of you. You waited patiently for him against your better judgment, and now twenty-three more men were dead while Black Mask was still hiding away somewhere. It left you regretting the decision after all was said and done.

_Why did I do that…?_

There was no justifiable answer visible to you. As an officer of the law, it is your duty to stop vigilante actions, especially those of a violent nature, for the sake of preserving life, order and peace. You’d done none of that last night, going against what you believed in, and for the sake of what exactly? Revenge? Justice? Karma? Black Mask was a vile man with no regard for the lives of others, but did that make okay to kill him without even taking him to trial for his crimes?

You sigh heavily at the turmoil roiling within you, unable to calm your nerves in the slightest.

_Yes, Black Mask is an asshole who deserves to die, but he needs to answer for his crimes first._

It was as simple as that, but why didn’t it feel that way? The people of Gotham are slowly losing faith in the justice system and the police themselves. Arresting Black Mask and putting him on trial would renew that faith, but at what cost?

_What if he finds a way to buy off the goddamn jury?_

He was more than capable of it. He’d already managed to corrupt members of your own police force. There’s no doubt he would have a few lawyers in his pocket. Maybe even a judge. You tap your pen harder against the desk with every passing thought, anger and regret twisting your insides in a vise. Your eyes trace the photo of the dear friend you’d lost to his cruelty, fighting back the tears as the cheap pen snaps in half.

“You okay, Harper?”

The concerned voice of a fellow officer sitting at a desk adjacent to you pulls you from the torrent of emotions, back into the present situation.

“I’m fine, Conner. Just thinking.” You hide the distress in your voice with a subtle laugh, a vain attempt to cover up your grief.

“Dude, you should really take some more time off like Gordon suggested. Losing your partner can’t be easy for you. I know I’m new, but even I could see that you guys were like brothers.”

_‘Brothers’._ The word damn near broke the restraints on your heart to let loose the flood waiting within. Sometimes this kid was just too accurate with his words. “I said I’m fine. I want to stop the bastard responsible, John. I am _not_ sitting this one out.”

The rookie backed off and settled comfortably into his seat. “Okay…then just…let me know if you need anything.” The heartfelt tone of his voice threatened to shatter your heart even more. 

John Conner was a young man who genuinely cared for others. He’s the kind of guy that would get eaten alive by the ruthless streets of Gotham if left to his own devices. The kind you needed to look out for or else he’d die far too young. You praised God that Gordon had the foresight to assign him the most overprotective partner on the force. He was going to need that kind of care to survive until he learns his way around this city the way you have.

_There are two key things you learn growing up in Gotham. One is that the city itself is not the gem people make it out to be. It’s a cesspool of drugs, violence, and all kinds of crazy, where crime reigns supreme on what feels like a daily basis. Each day starts to feel worse than the last. Like today for example. When I got out of bed this morning I was not prepared for the discovery of an alley full of dismembered bodies like some deranged lunatic went on a killing spree. The smell was so putrid I almost vomited alongside the new rookie, Conner. Poor kid didn’t know what he was getting into when he signed up to the GCPD._

_The second thing you learn is_ ‘survival of the fittest.’ _Every citizen in Gotham knows better than to get involved in something that will certainly get them killed. Old lady getting mugged across the street? Turn around and get out of there quickly before they spot you and mug your ass too. That’s the mindset of every Gothamite I’ve seen to this day. ‘If it ain’t your problem, you’d best not deal with it.’ As someone who grew up here, it’s extremely disheartening to see the lack of chivalry that plagues the people of this city._

_Even so, there are still rare gems like myself who would protect others in need without a second thought for the consequences. From the noble officers who take pride in their work and manage to remain uncorrupted by this deteriorating society; to the costumed heroes of the night, that Harvey so begrudgingly refers to as_ ‘the freak show;’ _we all do what we can to keep this city safe. Personally I think_ ‘freak show’ _is better suited to describe Gotham’s most unstable individuals that haunt the streets day and night, but try telling him that. You’ll get a lecture for hours._

“Harper! Get your ass out of that chair and get a move on. It’s time for your patrol,” Harvey bellowed from across the room, rolling his eyes at you for spacing out on the job. 

_Speak of the devil…_

To him you were still the bright-eyed rookie that had joined their ranks two years ago, but in reality you had become a well loved asset to the team in such a short time. You’d solved many cases, most of which weren’t even your own to solve, and you knew that somewhere deep down, that had to be annoying for Harvey because he worked for a long time to get where he is today. Making detective wasn’t easy, but at the rate you were going, it looked like you’d be joining him soon enough.

“ _Yes, sir,_ ” you reply sarcastically with a halfhearted salute. This had practically become the norm between you two. You knew he didn’t really hate you. He’d been a great help and ally for the two years that you’ve known him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t fond of hounding you just for the hell of it.

If only he knew what you’d done. How you stood back and did nothing while Red Hood burst into that building guns blazing. Would he forgive you because it was Black Mask he was after? Or would he be ashamed of you for shirking your duties for a reason even you can’t define at the moment.

Suppressing the thoughts and feelings as much as you can, you stand tall and grab your gun from the desk, locking it within it’s holster to prepare for the night. You could not allow these feelings to interfere with your job. _‘Protect and serve.’_ That’s all you needed to be thinking at this very moment.

Patrol wasn’t exactly the most fun job in the world, but sometimes things would get exciting, which unfortunately left you with the side effect of craving action on the duller days that followed those encounters. At least that’s how you felt before the horrible night that took your partner-- _your best friend_ \--away from you. Now you were grateful for the silence on the streets. Grateful that people were safe, but whenever Gotham got quiet at night, that was usually a bad sign of what’s to come.

As your eyes roamed the streets for suspicious activity, your mind drifted back to detective Bullock’s case this morning. Eight bodies dissected haphazardly and tossed into a back alley. It was a careless, sloppy disposal of the remains, as if the person responsible _wanted_ them to be found. The first thing that came into your mind was a local villain that goes by the name of Professor Pyg. He was known for violating the bodies of innocent human beings for his experiments. It couldn’t be him though because as far as you knew, he was still locked away in Arkham Asylum where he couldn’t be a threat to anyone. So if it wasn’t him, was it Black Mask? Was he trying to set an example for someone else besides the police? Did the victims work for him?

You shake your head, chastising yourself over the guesswork. Cops don’t _guess_ , they look for _facts_. They look for _evidence_ to prove the guilty party and lock their ass away to protect the innocent from being harmed again. Every fiber of your being wanted to go back to the crime scene to comb it over again and try to find something they may have missed, but that wasn’t _your job_. It wasn’t _your case_. Harvey would have your hide if you took time out of your patrol to investigate his case without permission… _again_.

Sighing heavily, you pull the car over to recollect your thoughts. You can’t afford distractions when you’re supposed to be doing your job. Scrubbing your hands over your face in frustration, you shut the car off and step out, your body begging to be released from that metal shell and stretch for a moment.

If Harvey saw you now, he’d be on your ass again in a heartbeat. You were supposed to maintain a constant patrol around the area incase the perpetrator came back, but you needed _out_ of that damn car before you lost your mind. You check your watch for the time, realizing the reason why you felt so utterly restless. Two hours had already passed during your time speculating over the case. How time always manages to fly by even when you’re not having fun is beyond you.

As luck would have it, instead of looking for work to do, work found you. A high pitched scream echoed throughout the street and your hand was on your gun within seconds. It was coming from a nearby alleyway. You rushed towards it, gun drawn and ready to fire within a moment’s notice.

You place your back against the brick wall, peeking around the edge to prepare yourself for what lurks beyond. The alley was dark as can be, the only light shining through was the street light to your left, which hardly did anything to part the shadows that seemed to swallow the path ahead. With baited breath, you reach for your flashlight and hope that using it won’t be the worst mistake you’d make tonight. If your suspicions were correct and one of the crazies in this city _was_ the perpetrator, he was definitely going to react violently to having a light shoved in his face.

Shining the light down the alley, you slowly proceed forward, scanning the area until you spotted what you believed to be the source of the sound. A woman’s leg was sticking out from behind a dumpster, your heart stopping in your chest at the sight of it.

_Please don’t let it be another victim…_

Quickly making your way over to her to make sure she’s still alive, what you find is thankfully not what you expected. Her body was intact. No bloody wounds or gashes marring her in any way, but it didn’t look like she was breathing.

You reach your hand down to check for her vitals. When your fingers reach her neck however, her body snaps to life and wrenches the gun from your hand, shoving you away. A wicked smile twisted her face as she pointed it at you, standing to tower over you in morbid glee.

Well, in a screwed up kind of way, you _did_ ask for this. She’s not a victim at all.

“Hands where I can see ‘em, pretty boy. Wouldn’t want ya tryin’ anything stupid.” Her eyes held a sadistic satisfaction as she watched you slowly raise your hands up in surrender. She laughed at your pathetic form, shrill and high pitched enough to rattle your eardrums. The scream had definitely been hers.

You move to stand and she fires a round into the ground. “Ah ah ah, I wasn’t born yestaday, lil piggy. Ya stay right where ya are.” She inches closer to you until the gun is pressed firmly against your forehead. “The boys and I are gonna have a little _fun_ with ya first before we kill ya.”

_The boys?_

The light that you had thought dead in the alleyway suddenly switched on and from behind one of the buildings came a group of thugs that you immediately recognized as some of Joker’s goons.

_Lovely. Time for a distraction._

“Y’know, the pig lines are getting a little old. As my last request I’d like to hear you try something a bit more original before I die. Got any ideas?”

Lucky for you this one was easy to amuse. She cackled again, the laughter shaking her whole body, giving you the perfect opportunity to retrieve your firearm. Grabbing her by the wrist, you twist it hard and away from your head to avoid a stray shot from taking you out in the process as you got up and slammed her against the very same wall she’d been leaning on during her ploy to lure you in here. This time she fell unconscious for real. 

_Good. The bitch deserved it for trying to kill me with my own gun._

The goons came rushing towards you during the exchange with crowbars, bats and various cutlery in hand. This was going to be tricky. A lot of the psychos that threw their lot in with the Joker weren’t afraid to get shot.

Doing your best to dodge the various objects plotting your demise, you try to gain some distance from them by rushing back out of the alley the same way you came in. Unfortunately another group of thugs blocked the exit and your heart sank in your chest. You were alone, pinned in an alleyway with some of the worst kinds of criminals this city had to offer. The kind that liked to torture before they killed.

You raise your gun to fire a warning shot and they just laugh at you. Why were you hesitating? Why weren’t you shooting at their limbs to create an opening to escape? They were armed and dangerous, but none of them actually had a gun to use against you. It made you feel apprehensive even though you were in mortal danger. That you’d accidentally kill one of them when you hadn’t meant to.

_Why?_

The bodies of twenty-three men flash through your mind, answering your own question. It was the _guilt_. Their lives were in your hands just as much as they were in his, and you did nothing to stop it.

The thugs were closing in on you, making you feel more desperate by the second. They’d gone from hunting you to toying with you. Each step forward was one more step toward making that awful decision. Their lives, or _yours_. To anyone else, that choice was obvious, but to you, as an officer and protector of this city, you have vowed not to kill a single living creature if you could help it. Killing wasn’t an easy choice to make, accidental or otherwise, and it was a choice you’d have to live with should it happen. It made you feel like a coward in this very moment. Were you really willing to spare their lives if it meant losing your own?

_Could I have really pulled the trigger that night too?_

You cry out in frustration and their smiles just twist wider as they close the gap. Finger struggling to pull the trigger on the men in front of you, you clench your eyes shut and prepare yourself to fire, but in that same moment you hear something. Something flying through the air.

A batarang slices the hand of the knife wielding goon in front of you, followed by two more taking out the two behind you. You and the thugs all look around on instinct for the source of the attack, only to be descended upon by black and blue before the lights in the alley die out again.

You hear it, but you can’t quite see it. Only the silhouette of a man striking fiercely at every criminal that had swarmed around you. The sound of punches and kicks, grunts of pain and bodies hitting the floor filled your ears as a feather light touch danced around you. The ease in which he moved was like poetry in motion. There was only one man you’ve ever heard of in Gotham City that moved with such grace while striking devastating blows.

The lights in the alley flick back on and every threat to your life was now sucking the pavement beneath you, a blindingly confident smile gracing the features of your savior as he sheathed his weapons.

“Nightwing?” You stare in awe of his presence. Despite having lived here your whole life, you had never once met him in person, though you would swear you have seen glimpses of him flying across the rooftops before during your patrols. The only reason you even knew what he looked like is because his fan base had posted pictures of him all over the internet whenever they managed to catch him in action. Being the good would-be detective that you were, naturally you had looked up information on Gotham’s vigilante heroes to identify them on sight.

Nightwing spins on his heel and looks at you with a worried expression, scanning your body for wounds. “Are you alright? Did they injure you?”

Taken aback by both your shock at being _saved_ by Nightwing and his sudden questions, you found yourself unable to speak momentarily, shaking your head to give him an answer. You look away from him and down to the bodies behind him, tightly gripping the gun that was still in your hands.

Nightwing moves closer to you and gently places his hands on yours, surprising you yet again with his caring nature. The stories about him really were true.

“You did the right thing,” he says to you softly, smiling at you as he gently takes the gun from your hands. Oddly enough you let him. Something about his presence made you unafraid to relinquish your firearm to him. He wouldn’t use it against you.

“Were you _watching_?” The disbelief was apparent in your voice, even to you, causing you to bite down on your lip to stop yourself from speaking further. You hadn’t meant for it to sound like you were blaming him for nearly shooting those men.

Nightwing switched the safety lock back on your gun and carefully placed it in it’s holster as you watched him. “Briefly. To assess the situation and determine if you needed my help. I’m glad I heard you as I was passing by.”

Your face flushed in embarrassment. One of the most famous heroes of Gotham, _Nightwing_ , had heard your cry of indecision as you warred with yourself. You felt like the biggest disgrace the GCPD had to offer right now. “I…”

“It’s okay. It happens to us all,” he says with a laugh, patting you on the shoulder to comfort you. “Trust me, even _I_ have my off days.” He smiles again and it feels infectious, your own lips curling up in response.

“You’re telling me the great Nightwing has embarrassed himself in front of someone he admires?” You didn’t believe a word of it, but it was amusing to think about. He was human after all, and humans always suffer failure at some point in their lives.

Nightwing’s smile tilts into a smirk, his eyes scanning your features as he thinks, but you can’t see it clearly, not with the white lenses blocking your view. “You admire me?”

Your mouth gapes as you try to respond, but words don’t form. The only sounds escaping your throat were strangled noises. You hadn’t meant to admit that out loud. Despite being an officer of the law, you had always looked up to the superheroes of the world who devoted their lives to saving it, but you had never meant to actually say that to their faces. A cop rooting for vigilantes was against the law’s moral code. Citizens weren’t supposed to take matters into their own hands because it put people’s lives in danger, yet here you were, upstanding officer of the GCPD, cheering for those selfsame civilians.

You bury your face in your hands, trying to hide your shame from him. You feel him reaching out to touch you again, but he stops and steps back. “I’m on my way,” he says hurriedly.

The fact that he obviously wasn’t talking to you made you drop your hands to look at him before he had a chance to disappear into the night, as all the ‘bats’ were said to do, and question him immediately. “Did something happen?” You were right back in professional cop mode at the thought of some villain possibly wreaking havoc within the city.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just some more thugs annoying the good citizens of Gotham,” he says with a smile, pulling out what looked like the infamous grappling gun the heroes of this city had a tendency to use. “Can you handle tying these guys up on your own?”

Scoffing at the question, you slap Nightwing’s shoulder. “Get out of here, Wonder Boy. This is actually my _job_ , thank you very much.”

You freeze in place when your brain finally catches up to what you’ve just done. You _slapped Nightwing_. On the shoulder, yes, but you still hit him. Eyes wide in disbelief of your own actions, you stare at him in shock, but that warm smile returns to his lips and melts away your concerns.

“I’ll leave it to you then,” he says amusedly, firing his grapnel line at a nearby roof. “Be more careful next time you’re out here.”

With those final words he took off into the night, leaving you there like a starstruck child.

_Get a hold of yourself man! You’ve got criminals to lock up!_

You mutter to yourself as you hurry back to your car to call for backup and grab the zip ties from the trunk. You didn’t have nearly enough pairs of handcuffs to deal with these morons, but the ties should be more than sufficient for the time being. You were pretty sure they weren’t waking up anytime soon anyway.

The whole ride back you were dreading the lecture you were going to get from Harvey if he found out you got your ass saved by one of the ‘bat boys’, as their fans so affectionately called them. And as expected, he was the first one in your face when you got back to your desk after locking up the hooligans you had brought in yourself.

“Harper, what the hell happened out there? You were supposed to be patrolling.” He placed his hands on your desk, leaning forward to stare at you with his eyes narrowed, emphasizing his displeasure with the situation.

Signing irritably, you lean back in your chair and glare up at him. “I _was_ patrolling. I heard a scream and pulled over.” He didn’t need to know the whole truth. It was only a minor edit to the events to avoid an even longer conversation than you were willing to have right now. “I went into the alley to investigate, and instead of the asshole that’s been going around slashing people, I ran into an ambush. Apparently Joker’s idiots are getting bored and I just happened to be tonight’s unfortunate plaything,” you huffed.

His eyes narrowed even more, studying your face, making you uncomfortable. You hated when he did that. “You trying to tell me you took all those dipshits out on your own without firing a single shot?” He asked in disbelief.

“I fired a warning shot. Didn’t get a chance to kick their asses before Nightwing dropped in and took all the fun away,” you replied with a smile, watching Harvey’s expression twist in agony. You always loved the effect the heroes of Gotham had on the detective. Seeing that face was worth the lecture right now.

“Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me…The last thing we need are those _vigilantes_ showing up the GCPD again!” Harvey pushed himself off the desk dramatically, angrily folding his arms across his chest. “What the hell were you thinking, Harper? Why didn’t you call for backup the minute you knew you were in danger?”

You look away from him, ashamed of your own mistakes. “Didn’t exactly get the opportunity to phone home when they were coming at me like flies on shit, Harv.” The details of that particular problem were none of his business. You’d never live it down if _he_ heard it. 

Thankfully he wouldn’t get the chance to push it further because commissioner Gordon just walked into the room gazing in your direction. “Harvey! In my office, _now_. Got another call involving your case.”

Harvey grumbled and nodded, looking at you one last time before following Gordon out of the room.

Exhausted from tonight’s events, you stared at the computer in front of you, dreading the report you were about to file. It was the worst part of being a cop. _No one_ in this department enjoyed having to write up paperwork for all the insane shit that happens in this city.

“Harper!” An energetic voice called out to you, tearing your eyes away from the screen before you even got the chance to write out the first paragraph.

_Everyone except maybe him_ , you thought to yourself as Conner pulled up a chair to your desk, sitting down to lean on the back of it. His expression made him resemble an excited puppy. “Is it true? Did you really see Nightwing?”

Chuckling at this rookie’s behavior, you can’t help but think of your high school days. The kids would always drill witnesses for info every time they were lucky enough to spot one of the famous heroes of the night. “Yes, I did,” you answer with a smile.

“Aw man. I wish I was out there with you tonight. I _never_ get to see them,” the young man pouts, making him look even younger than he actually was. That face always triggered a protective instinct in you.

“No, _you don’t_. It was far too dangerous for someone fresh out of the academy, Connor. You would’ve _died_.” Your serious tone had him quickly looking back up at you in surprise.

“Was it really that bad? Are you okay?”

The worry was clear in his voice, making you smile again. Even though he was a fresh face here, he truly did care for his coworkers. He was one cop you were almost certain would never become corrupted by the villains of this city if they tried to buy him off, and while that thought made you happy, it also made you scared for his life. He was too curious and innocent for this line of work. If the criminal underworld ever saw him as a threat and couldn’t bribe him, they’d _kill him_.

_Black Mask would kill him…_

“I’m fine. I also have an annoying report to get to so, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to that.”

“Right, sorry!” Connor apologized as he quickly got up out of the chair and took it back to his desk. “Let me know if you need anything.”

You raise your hand to acknowledge his offer and get back to work. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to talk to him, it was more that you didn’t want to talk about what occurred any further than you had to.

* * *

The next day you came into work feeling like someone had run you over. You barely slept that night, memories of the ambush haunting your dreams. It was honestly disgraceful how you handled it and you couldn’t forgive yourself for it.

Standing in front of the targets in the shooting range, you try to clear your mind as you ready your gun, firing several shots into the paper adversary. Again, you felt disgusted with yourself, not only with the results, but with the fact that you couldn’t pull the trigger as easily as this the previous night.

“Something on your mind, Harper?”

The voice startles you into jumping out of the booth, lowering your gun as you turn around to see who was behind you.

_Crap._

It would seem Jim Gordon had taken it upon himself to observe your session and you were completely unaware of his presence. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough, he pressed the button to retract the target, bringing it forth for him to examine more closely.

“It’s not like you to miss your target,” he says knowingly. “You’re the best damn shot I’ve got, Harper. You never miss the center.”

Gordon strokes his chin, still eyeing the paper carefully. You can’t bring yourself to look him in the eyes. The man was commissioner for a reason. He was the best detective on the force and earned the right to lead it. Nothing gets past him, most of the time. And the other times, Batman is usually there to lend a hand.

He looks over to you and you just know he can see the shame written all over you. He’s waiting for you to answer. It made you feel small like when your father would always stand there in silence as if he was judging you, but Gordon wasn’t like that. He was a good man. And to you, he was like a second father. Better than the original.

With a heavy sigh, you relent to the inevitable and finally speak up. “I…Last night I _froze_ , sir. They were closing in on me and I couldn’t pull the goddamn trigger.” You look up at him in remorse, the feeling of shame boiling over even more inside your heart. “I was outnumbered and I just stood there like I was waiting for death! I couldn’t make a decision! I was afraid I’d accidentally kill them…”

You switch the safety back on your gun and slam it on the counter, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “I don’t deserve to be out there if I can’t even fire my damn weapon when someone’s in danger.”

Gordon hums in thought and you clench your teeth. You were afraid he would agree with you. Revoke your badge and your job. Maybe put you on probation, or Christ, force you to see a fucking therapist. Therapy wouldn’t solve this problem unless it involved shooting people!

A warm hand finds it’s way to your shoulder and the tension built up there begins to relax. “Maybe it’s because the only one in danger was _you_.”

Your eyes snapped back open at his words. He was right. There was no one to protect, but yourself.

“How much do you value your own life?” His voice sounded almost sad.

It was a valid question. How much _did_ you value your own life? Never once have you ever been placed in a true life or death situation before that night in the warehouse, and again last night in the alley. You couldn’t count all the times Red Hood came to your rescue after the warehouse incident because he’d saved you long before you were in any real danger.

_But do I even deserve to live after what happened to him?_

_After what she said to me?_

After the murder of your partner, his wife had blamed you for his death the minute she heard you say it was to save you. She later apologized for her actions, but it wouldn’t change what had happened. Her words scared upon your heart and soul the same as his death. That pain could not be erased.

You’d always believed that if someone was in danger you’d give your life for them without hesitation. It’s exactly what your partner had done even though you never wanted him to. You valued his life above all else. But what about _you_? You didn’t think you deserved to continue living the second chance he’d blessed you with for reasons other than to avenge him, and yet…

“I…I want to live, Jim,” you reply as the tears force their way from your eyes. “But at what cost? Is it okay for me to save my own skin at the risk of ending someone else’s life, no matter how awful that person may be?” You looked to him for answers, and all you could see in that expression was the look of a father concerned for his child.

“As an officer, we’re expected not to bare arms against criminals unless the occasion calls for it. They were armed and dangerous, intent on taking your life. You have a right to fight back in that situation, especially when you’re outnumbered. Every life is precious. Even yours.”

His words wrapped around your heart the same time his arms did. “You’re young, Harper. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don’t throw it away by doubting yourself now.”

“What if I miss? What if my shot strays and I kill them?” The questions have been plaguing you since last night.

“The kid I know would never miss when he puts his mind to it,” Gordon says softly. “Believe in yourself and you won’t ever have to worry about that.”

You hug him back tightly, breathing slowly to calm yourself down. Gordon was always the pillar that supported you ever since the first day you walked through the doors of the GCPD. You had no reason to doubt his words or his wisdom.

Stepping away from him the moment he let you go, you wipe away the tears from your eyes and straighten your posture, smiling back at him with a little more confidence than you’d held before. “I’m sorry you had to see me at my worst,” you said with a laugh. “It’s been a rough few weeks, I guess.”

Gordon smiles back at you and pats your shoulder. “Anytime you need to talk, just come to my office. You know I won’t hold anything against you.” He walks toward the exit of the room, but stops right in front of the door to address you once more. “Oh and, let’s make this our little secret. Don’t want the boys thinking I’m getting soft in my old age.”

Nodding at him, you clear up your station and pull down the target, balling it up and tossing it in a nearby trashcan along with the doubts you had held about yourself. Gordon was right. Doubt led to mistakes, and mistakes led to disaster in this city. There was no room for error. It was a mistake you refused to repeat ever again. God help the next group of villains that decide to victimize you or anyone else again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why the reader's surname is 'Harper'. You will understand later. xD


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. xD

Today was a beautiful day in Gotham City. The sun shining high in the sky, birds chirping their songs in the trees outside your window, neighbors chatting lively on the streets below. It all felt surreal, and at the same time peaceful. For someone who has lived here for their entire lifetime, it was both awkward to accept as reality, and a welcome reprieve from the chaos that envelops this land at an almost constant rate.

‘A good day for an outing’, as some would say, and you had decided to go with that feeling, to spend your afternoon out on the town, checking on the local stores for anything interesting to take your mind off of work and some of the pent up stress that’s been dragging you down. You needed relief from it all, even if it was for only a brief moment. Your shift wasn’t until this evening after all. You had plenty of time to kill.

After hours of perusing the wares of various shops, indulging in buying a few books you hope to someday find the time to read, and movies to get lost in, you found yourself standing in front of your favorite restaurant. An old burger joint you and your best friend in the entire world used to visit as frequently as possible. You hadn’t set foot in this place since the day he died. The pain still too fresh in your heart to bear even looking at it. Today though, it would be different. After about a month of avoiding it like the plague, you were ready to take that first step. A desperate attempt to hold on to those precious memories instead of burying them all inside behind lock and key.

Slowly, you make your way inside, heart beating faster with each step, his voice a whisper in your ear. The laughter you wish had never left you.

_God damn it._

You fight to maintain your sense of the present, placing your order to go because there was no way you could stay. Not on the first day. Not when you can still hear him as though he’s right beside you.

You thank the employee when she hands you the bag along with your drink and quickly turn to exit the establishment. Your eyes clench shut as his voice gets louder, a phantom touch on your shoulder where his hand was always placed whenever he leaned in to speak to you privately, all of it distracting you from the world around you.

_This was a bad idea…_

_“You always get like this when something’s bothering you. You should really learn to open up to the others a bit. I won’t be around forever y’know.”_

His gentle laugh echoes in your mind, threatening to break you.

_Please just stop…_

A sudden impact violently rocks you from the memory, sending your food crashing to the floor, drink splashing across the tiles. You nearly fall with it, but something catches you firmly within it’s grasp.

“Shit!” A deep voice curses next to your ear, a sound completely different from _his_. Different from your memories.

You stare at the mess for a brief moment before you look up to find the owner of that voice. What you find right in front of you, holding onto you like he’s your only lifeline, makes the breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding in escape your lungs.

_Holy shit, he’s gorgeous…_

It was the first thing your mind could even process in the disoriented condition it was currently in. His jet black hair, enchanting blue eyes, and chiseled features staring back at you with concern. You shake your head in an attempt to regain your senses and quickly apologize. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I…”

_What could you possibly say that wouldn’t make you sound insane right now?_

“That makes two of us.” He sighs and lets you go once you’re standing upright again, looking you over before turning his attention back down toward the mess. “I meant to catch that too, but I was more worried about _you_ hitting the floor.”

You look at the ruined meal with a forlorn feeling building in your heart. You had only had enough money left on you for just that much, but maybe this turned out for the best. Just being in this place was killing you. The taste of the food itself might remind you of more than you’re willing to bear at the moment.

Grabbing some napkins nearby, you set out to clean up the mess you had made to spare the employees of having to do so. It was your own fault for not paying attention to your surroundings and even entering their establishment to begin with.

The man from before kneels down next to you and helps unexpectedly. You want to tell him it’s not necessary, but something about his expression makes you quietly watch him from the corner of your eye. He wasn’t mad. If anything he seemed perfectly okay with the fact that you had literally just crashed into him.

_Don’t people in Gotham normally get pissed off by something like that?_

You remember a few incidents where the police had unfortunately been forced to get involved in such petty disputes to stop the violence from escalating. This place in particular was one such location that you yourself had to defend when an employee was nearly dragged out of the restaurant by a disgruntled customer. But something about this man was different.

He takes the bag and cup from your hands when the two of you stand, and discards them for you without hesitation, leaving you even more stunned than you already were. As if that wasn’t enough, he turned to you and smiled, your heart fluttering at the sight of it. “Let me make this up to you.”

Dumbfounded, you blankly stare at him again until your mind fully registers the situation. “Y-you don’t have to do that! It was _my fault_ , really. I wasn’t looking where I was going and--”

“Neither was I,” he cut you off with a wry smile, pulling his phone out of his pocket and waving it in his hand to draw your attention to it. “Got a little distracted when a friend from work texted me.” He puts it back and takes a step forward, his smile twisting higher into a grin. “We’re both guilty here, so meet me halfway?”

_Is he…hitting on me?_

Not knowing how to respond to that, you cocked your head a bit in confusion, trying to read his intentions as clearly as possible to avoid any misunderstandings. He seemed to understand your actions and elaborated further. “Wait for me in that booth over there,” he said with a point of his index finger, waiting for your eyes to follow the direction before continuing. “I’ll get us some food and we can have lunch together. My treat. I’d feel bad if I just walked away from this.”

How could you say no to that when he was acting like such a gentlemen? You knew that even though the city was full of bad people, there were still plenty of good ones to be found. Even with his leather jacket, tight pants, and overall bad boy exterior, he was showing you a level of manners you were certain meant at least some form of decent upbringing. You’ve never been one to judge a book by it’s cover, so instead of declining his kind offer, you did as he asked and walked over to the booth to take a seat.

The entire time you sat there, your eyes were on him, watching him interact with the employees as if he’d been here many times before.

_How the hell have I never run into a man as handsome as him in this place before?_

Surely you would’ve noticed someone like him. He stands out among the rest. A unique kind of beauty found amidst a sea of the ordinary and mundane. It was almost otherworldly how it seemed he didn’t belong in a place like this and at the same time he did. You couldn’t take your eyes off him even as he approached you with a large tray of food for two. The side he placed in your direction held the very same order you had placed before it became and filthy mess upon the floor.

_He has a good memory._

“You’re finally smiling,” he says with a soft chuckle, eyes meeting yours when you look up at him in surprise. You hadn’t realized you were doing it until he said it aloud.

“You really didn’t have to do this, but thank you.” You meant every word of it. You hadn’t wanted him to feel obligated to offer you anything, but you were grateful for the gesture, and for his company. Seeing him, talking to him, it was grounding you and keeping the phantoms at bay.

“I _wanted_ to.” His gaze stayed locked on yours, mere seconds feeling like hours before they turned away to focus on the meal before him. You watched him as he pulled the burger from it’s wrapper and nudged a large container of fries in your direction, looking up again with that same charming smile. “I asked them to make it an extra large so we can share.”

_He seems very thoughtful._

This time you could feel the smile tugging at your lips, unable to stop it even if you wanted to. Now was as good a time as any to learn his intentions. “So, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, do you have a name?” You ask jokingly, hoping to get the answers you were looking for.

He smirks at you, his eyes wandering your form for only a fraction of a second before he answers. “Jason.” He says with confidence, proving to you that he was certainly sure of himself in these types of situations. “And you are?”

You give him your name shyly, not at all used to other men being so forward with you. When was the last time? You couldn’t even recall it.

“Harper,” he drawls the name out, contemplating something you were unsure of. Before you can ask him if something is wrong, he speaks again. “Y’know, it’s funny, but I actually have a friend who has that same last name. I should introduce you to him sometime.”

“I’m sure it’s a pretty common name, I just haven’t met anyone by it yet,” you reply amusedly, curious as to who he could possibly be talking about. You had looked for others that shared your family name in the past on the slim hope you might find something, but nothing had ever turned up. Perhaps he was speaking of someone out of state?

“Maybe,” he smiles again, bringing a fry to his lips to indulge his hunger. You’re entranced by the methodical movement and he knows it, slowly placing it into his mouth and laughing at the way you shyly look away the minute you realize what you’re doing. You didn’t know what it was about this man that attracted your attention so much, but a part of you yearned to explore it. To escape the hell you’ve been living in for even a brief moment of happiness.

_But do you deserve to?_

The thought shatters the moment, and you look down to your lap, heart sinking deeper into despair.

_I shouldn’t think like this. Not in front of company._

Jason takes notice of your silence and breaks through it once again with his charm. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere before. With a face that adorable, you’d be hard to miss.”

Your head snaps back up in an instant, the flush on your cheeks betraying your desire to keep your emotions hidden. “I am _not_ adorable.” You deny immediately. Only one person has ever used that word to describe you, and right now you weren’t sure you wanted to hear it again. Instead you diverted his conversation off the subject of your appearance. “I’m a cop. You’ve probably seen me around the city once or twice during my patrols.”

He whistles teasingly, his eyes watching you intently. “A man in uniform, huh? I think I’d like to see you in it. Might jog my memory.” Clearly your diversion didn’t work.

“In that case I would suggest sticking around on the streets tonight, but this city is too dangerous at that hour.” Something about his playful nature was drawing you in, making you feel just a bit more confident and playful yourself in this moment, leaning forward on the table to tease him back. “Unless of course you’re one of the hoodlums wrecking up my city, in which case I’d love to arrest your ass.”

Jason laughs and you love how genuine it sounds. It wasn’t fake or forced, just pure amusement in response to what you had said. It was a sound you hadn’t heard much ever since that night. Far too many people treating you like a delicate flower on the verge of breaking. Everyone except Red Hood, and now this man in front of you.

He leans over the table toward you, your lips only inches away from each other, eyes boring into yours as if he were trying to peer into your soul. “I might just _let you_ arrest my ass.” He whispers softly enough for only you to hear, the deep timbre of his voice sending a chill down your spine. “A night in handcuffs with you sounds like it could be fun.”

You back away reflexively at his words, feeling your face burn up even more. This man had a knack for embarrassing you. “You’re too much, you know that?”

He laughs again and leans back against the booth, watching you try to hide the blush lighting up your face. “I get that a lot.” He admits. “But you’re the first to look so cute while saying it.”

Honestly, you were convinced this man had no filter in life because if he did, he certainly wasn’t showing it right now. You scrub your hands over your face to hide your shame, feeling completely unworthy of such attention and praise, but his words draw you back into his web, weaving tighter around your heart with each passing second. “You should eat before it gets cold,” he says as he picks up his own burger, bringing it closer to his mouth while his eyes continue to watch you. “And for what it’s worth, I’m really enjoying your company.”

The feeling was mutual and you voiced as much to him, joining him in dining together as he had intended. The time passed while the two of you learned a bit about each other. The conversation spanning from personal interests to recent events around the world. You hadn’t felt so carefree in quite some time, and you felt you had him to thank for that. He’d taken your day and turned it into something to be happy about, one of the highlights of that afternoon being the moment he had asked for your number and gave you his in return.

You were on cloud nine by the time you arrived at the station, suiting up for the days schedule and hoping all would go well. The day had certainly started off bright and sunny for the citizens of Gotham, and for their sake you were hoping it would stay that way.

Sadly the weather had other plans. You hadn’t seen the news this morning and the downpour was outrageous a few minutes after you’d arrived at your desk. As if that wasn’t enough to start the night on a sour note, someone approached you while you were going over the plan for tonight. You had heard that another rookie was joining the ranks of your station today, you just hadn’t expected to meet them personally so soon.

A hand reached out to you from across your desk, the owner clearing his throat to grab your attention. You look up to meet his eyes and he begins to speak. “Hi, I’m--”

“ _Richard Grayson_ ,” you cut him off quickly, anger lacing your voice as your blood pressure rises. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…”

It was impossible to mistake that face for anyone else. His image was in the news of various media sources on more than one occasion. A celebrity in Gotham City that could hardly go unseen no matter where he went.

You stand up from your desk abruptly, storming off in the direction of the commissioner’s office. Of all the things he could’ve done, this was the worst, and for once in your life, you were going to give Gordon a piece of your mind.

Manners be damned, you burst through the door without knocking, your anger piloting your actions full-throttle despite the possibly of severe consequences. You had always been on your best behavior as a subordinate, but this situation was far too ridiculous to remain silent about. “Jim, what the hell is going on?! Why the hell is Richard Grayson-Wayne in our uniform at my damn desk?!”

He sighs deeply as if he’d seen this coming and it only serves to anger you more. “There’s no one else who can baby-sit him right now, and you _need_ a partner.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” You slam your hands down on the desk, furious that he’d even suggest sending someone out with you again so soon. “Just because I got cornered in an alley _one time_ doesn’t mean I need a partner. Why is a _Wayne_ becoming a cop anyway? Is he suicidal?!”

“That’s enough, Harper! Do your job and train the rookie. It’s not our place to tell him he can’t be a cop just because he comes from a rich family.”

“Jim-!”

“ _Go_.” The commanding tone of his voice shut down your plea for reconsideration, the stern look in his eyes leaving you with no choice but to obey.

You clench your jaw tight and glare at him, fists balled in anger over your inability to change anything about this situation. You lower your head in resignation despite your apprehension eating you alive. “Sir.”

Turning to reach for the door, you yank it open violently, looking back at him one last time to cement your disapproval. “If he dies, you can tell Bruce Wayne to kiss my ass if he tries to blame _me_ for it.” You exit the room and slam the door shut behind you.

You hated that Gordon wasn’t considering it from your point of view. The criminals of this city would be dying to get their hands on Grayson in an attempt to bend Bruce Wayne to their will. The Wayne family had already lost one son. Why the hell would their father allow his eldest to place himself in one of the most dangerous jobs in the city? You would think he would be completely against it. Wasn’t that the logical conclusion for the mind of any father who’d lost a child they loved?

Before you even got six feet from Gordon’s office, you looked up to realize that someone had been standing outside the room the entire time. He had followed you.

“Eavesdropping, Grayson?” You ask bitterly, your voice rough from yelling. You don’t mean to take it out on him, but right now you’re still seething from your pleas going unheard by the one man you trusted more than anyone in this godforsaken city.

Grayson took a step back and out of your way, looking down at the floor. “No…I just,” he stops himself, closing his eyes like he’s trying to think. When he looks back up at you, his face is twisted by a genuine sadness. “I know it’s probably none of my business, but I feel like you hate me already and I don’t know what I did wrong. I don’t know how to make it right.”

Sighing heavily, you rake your hand through your hair roughly, pissed at yourself for making a rookie feel like complete shit on his first day, as soon as he arrived at the station no less. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Grayson…” You walk past him, mumbling the words, “except choosing this job.” You thought he didn’t hear it, but you’d later find out that he did.

You motioned for him to follow you, and he did so quietly as you lead him back to your desk to grab a few things before heading out. He didn’t say a word, and that just made you feel even worse about how you treated his presence, but you needed to remain firm and put him in his place now before it was too late.

“Grayson.” You called out to him as you slammed the trunk of your patrol vehicle shut, having filled it with all the field gear every cop in this city could ever need, though sometimes it didn’t feel like enough. Especially when you thought of how many times your fellow officers got caught up in shoot outs, dodging bullets from semi-automatics and machine guns. The black market was a bitch, providing the city’s scum with enough of an arsenal to take on an army.

“Yes, sir!” Grayson had his hand on the open passenger door of the vehicle, stopping himself from getting into the car and straightening up to give you his undivided attention.

_At least he has discipline_ , you thought to yourself as you smiled internally. You made your way to the driver’s side and pulled it open, your eyes never leaving his. “You are to remain at my side _at all times_. No arguments, no excuses, no detours. You stick with me, _with your partner_ , if you want to stay alive. Disobey my orders and this career choice of yours is going to end abruptly.”

Grayson’s face became unreadable, his lips a hard line like he was unpleased with the way you had chosen to threaten his job before it even started, but he said nothing about it. Instead he nodded firmly and said, “Yes, sir,” far colder than he had the first time.

You didn’t want to be so hard on him, on a rookie, but you couldn’t even understand what he was thinking. Why he’d chosen this job. You were being this way with him because you wanted to straighten out whatever fantasy he might have floating around in that head of his and protect him from himself before your worst fears could be realized.

As you patrolled the neighboring streets around the station before heading back out toward your true destination, the very same place where the last victims of Harvey’s case were discovered, your new partner had been extremely silent, the complete opposite of what he was like when he’d first tried to introduce himself to you. He seemed more like the happy-go-lucky type until now. Instead, he now looked like he was brooding as he stared out the window, the rain dripping down the glass as you waited for the traffic light to turn green.

Staring at him sideways, you can’t help but notice just how dismal his expression truly is. It makes you want to say something to cheer him up, but you can’t find the words. Grayson takes notice and turns to face you, beating you to the punch. “You don’t like me much, do you?” He said dejectedly.

For the second time that day, you sighed like the world was crushing you with it’s weight. “No, that’s not it.” You rake your fingers through your hair again, a habit you had every time you were stressed out beyond your limits. It reminded you of when your mother would do the same to you, only far more gently, every time you couldn’t sleep. “Tell me something Richard,” you addressed him by his first name, wanting to get more personal because this conversation certainly called for it. You refused to address him as rookie, officer, or his surname, because you wanted to hear the feelings of the man behind those titles.

“Dick,” he interrupted, making you pause to stare at him. “My friends call me Dick,” he clarified with a smile.

“Dick,” you correct yourself with a raised eyebrow at the choice of nicknames, “Why did you choose to become a cop?” You were genuinely concerned about his reasons. A lot of rookies that didn’t make the cut were too deluded by action films and fantasies of being a hero. That kind of mindset was something that would quickly get them killed out in the field. You feared that another rich boy like him was either doing it for political reasons or those very same fantasies. It would put you both in danger.

He took a moment to think and the light turned green. As you drove down the street you guessed he might be coming up with a reason he thought sounded better than the _real reason_ he’d joined, but you realized that wasn’t the case when he finally opened his mouth.

“I chose to join the GCPD because I want to do what’s right. I want to put a stop to the crime that’s plaguing this city, and keep families from losing each other to gang wars, muggings and random acts of violence.” His voice was somber as if he’d witnessed it all himself. “When I was a kid, both of my parents were taken from me by a man who was consumed by greed. If it wasn’t for Bruce taking me in…I wouldn’t be the man I am today. I don’t want other kids out there losing their families like I did. Especially not at the hands of mentally unstable men that run amok in this city like they own the place.”

In that last sentence you knew he was talking about his brother, Jason Todd. He was the youngest adopted son of Bruce Wayne until his brutal murder. Wayne never gave the full details about the incident. Only stated that his son had been caught in the middle of a bombing, but you’ve heard the rumors. Joker’s men had claimed that Joker himself killed the ‘rich brat’ for fun, but they had no proof of it. You knew how showmanistic Joker was, that he loved to put on a big show for the city every time he set it ablaze, but Jason was overseas during his unfortunate demise, and no one knew where Joker was at the time.

“I want to do something to end the corruption in this city,” he continued. “I can’t just turn a blind eye.”

It was a noble cause, of that much you were certain, but was he up to the task? He’d proven himself enough to make it through the academy, the fact that he was sitting next to you right now was proof of that. But what about in the field? Will he be able to handle it, or will he crumble into a frightened heap like so many others before him the minute the bullets start flying his way?

“That’s very noble of you,” you said quietly, ashamed of how you’d treated him prior to this moment. “Look, Dick,” you pulled over next to a convenience store so you could stop to look at him while you say this. You wanted him to know how sincere you were. “I’m sorry I acted like, well…like a _dick_ ,” Grayson smiled at your choice of words like he wanted to comment on it but thought better of it. “I’m not being hard on you because I hate you. I’m being hard on you because I’m worried.” You meant that with all your heart. The last thing you wanted was another cop dying in this city, rookie or otherwise. “You’re a target to every criminal looking to score big or screw over Bruce Wayne for some reason or another. I don’t want you getting killed because of a poor choice in careers.”

Grayson just smiled at you, “You don’t have to worry about-”

The sound of a bullet rings out and everything feels like it’s in slow motion. The gunman inside the building that caught your eye. You using your arm to throw Grayson back into his seat while you do the same with your own body. A bullet shattering the glass of the passenger window and exiting out the driver’s side, destroying them both. Your eyes are burning with anger as you throw the car into gear and pull it around to the side of the store that has no windows.

_An_ armor piercing bullet. _For fucks sake!_

All of the squad cars in Gotham were reinforced with bulletproof glass to protect the officers from brazen hoodlums who would fire at their windows and windshields during patrols and high-speed chases. One officer had been killed during his lunch break, eating in his car as the criminal simply walked up to the side and pulled the trigger without a second thought. That was the final straw that lead to the demand for bulletproofing every vehicle issued to Gotham City, and that demand was met by none other than Bruce Wayne himself. Despite that, the bullet just now had torn through your windows like it was nothing, leading you to believe that the everyday criminals have upped their game again. _Great._ The vests the two of you were wearing now rendered completely useless in this scenario.

To make matters worse, that bullet just now was unlike anything you’d ever heard of. No bullets know to you on the market at this time can shatter two panes of bulletproof glass so easily. This had to be something new, and you’d bet money that Black Mask would love to get his hands on it, if he didn’t already have something to do with this.

Exiting the car, you stay low and draw your gun, heading toward the building and motioning for Grayson to follow. “Stay behind me,” you order as you move toward the side entrance, knowing that the door was unlocked because you’d just witnessed an employee running out of it like a rat fleeing from a vicious cat. You were appalled he’d leave the cashier to fend for herself, but you understood every Gothamite’s need for self-preservation. It was something engrained in the majority of the citizens thanks to growing up in such a harsh environment.

You make your way through the door as quietly as possible with Grayson in toe, listening for the sounds of the perpetrator, but everything was quiet, except for the sound of a young woman whimpering in fear. Stopping in between one of the isles of the store, you held your hand out for your partner to stop behind you. Taking a chance on peeking around a corner to see if the robber was still in the store, you were met with several more gunshots, shattering jars of various jams adjacent to you. 

Registering the fact that the man had made a noise that sounded like distress when he shot at you, you realized he was panicking. Panic meant more danger, the kind where they’d shoot at anything that moves. Your first thought was Grayson, and then the poor woman cowering behind the counter. You turn your head around to order him to back away, but he’s not there and suddenly you’re the one left panicking.

_What the fuck?!_

Your eyes frantically search the area for any sign of him, freaking out that your rookie had disobeyed a direct order and disappeared at the worst possible time. You barely registered the words of the woman behind the counter begging the man to just take the money and go. He yelled at her to shut up, the sound of a bag rustling and then an angry yelp as something blunt seemed to have made contact with his body.

You quickly dare to look again and see the robber now pointing the gun in another direction, firing as he ran out the door, and just as you feared, Grayson was in pursuit.

“ _Grayson!_ ” You shout after him but he ignores you, racing after the man who was most certainly going to kill him if you didn’t act quickly. It would seem that God, or fate, was a cruel bastard however as you slipped in the very same jam that you’d all but forgotten had splatter on the floor. “Fuck!” You curse as you push yourself up off the floor, fear clawing at your mind the longer your partner is left to fend for himself.

_Not again. Please, not again!_

Ripping the front door open with all your might, you look around for any sign of where they’d rushed off to. Another gunshot rings out and your heart stops in your chest, eyes shaking wildly as they dart in the direction of the sound. Rushing toward the alleyway not far up the street, your imagination was playing cruel tricks on you, flooding your thoughts with images of what you’d find the minute you turn the corner. A bloody, lifeless rookie who never even got the chance to start his career due to a stupid mistake.

You round the corner breathless, gun aiming down the alleyway ready to rip into the escapee, only to be met with the sight of something you hadn’t expected. Grayson was cuffing the unconscious man like it was nothing, panting slightly from the exercise. He smiled up at you when he noticed your presence and your blood boiled at the sight.

_How can he_ smile _at me after what he just did?!_

Storming over to him as you holster your weapon, you grab him by the collar and slam him against the brick wall, mind clouded by unbridled rage and fear. “ _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!_ ” You shout at him so loudly you feel as if your vocal cords would tear, but that doesn’t stop you, neither does the shiver you felt beneath your hands as you clenched the fabric of his uniform tighter. “I gave you a direct order! I told you to _stay close to me_! Do you _want to die_ that badly?!”

He didn’t say a word and looked away from you as though he were ashamed of his actions. It didn’t do much to quell your anger, your hands shaking against his chest. But that wasn’t the anger, that was the _fear_ that had you trembling like a weak child. You let go of him and backed away, not wanting him to realize just how distraught you were over his recklessness.

“Get him in the car,” you ordered without looking at him, trying to reign in your emotions before they could get the better of you. The last thing you needed was to fall apart in front of the rookie you were meant to take care of.

_For Christ’s sake man, you’re a cop! Get your shit together!_

Scolding yourself internally, you scrub your face with your hands, running your fingers through your hair again, except this time pulling it just a bit. Just enough to hurt-- _to distract_. You needed your mind off of the grief that was spreading through your heart like a sickness, and back on the task at hand. Once you felt calm enough you made your way out of the alley and back to your car. Grayson was already inside of it, waiting patiently for your return, his eyes closed like he was regretting what he’d done.

_Good, he_ should _be feeling guilty. That was the dumbest fucking thing he could’ve done today._

Glancing toward the backseat, you glare at the would-be robber who was now sound asleep from your rookie’s choice of tactics. You were willing to acknowledge the fact that Grayson had managed to apprehend him, but his actions in doing so were far too dangerous. Deciding to let him stew on it for awhile, you left him there and returned to the store where it all began, checking on the poor woman who was still too frightened to move from her place on the floor behind the counter.

“Miss, are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Voice soft and soothing, you reached out to gently touch her shoulder, pulling her out of her terrified daze.

She looks up at you with glassy eyes, and you give her a reassuring smile to calm her. “Everything’s alright now, we got the guy and he’s going to be locked away where he can’t hurt you anymore, okay?” She nodded and you helped her to her feet. “I’m going to need you to come down to the station later to give a statement on what happened. I know you’re shaken up so I don’t want to put you through that right now. Lord knows you have enough to worry about,” you said as you gestured to the bullet hole that penetrated the front windows of the store and the mess the man had left behind.

She smiled at you weakly, grateful for your thoughtfulness. “Thank you.” Placing her hand on her chest, tears began falling down her face. “Thank you so much. I thought I was…Please tell that other officer thank you as well. I really thought that man was going to shoot me before he threw that can at him.”

You hadn’t seen that part, only heard it. The thudding sounds that hit flesh before floor. You looked down to see the large, dented can nestled next to the counter where it had eventually ended up.

_He was going to shoot her…_

The knot in your stomach twisted farther, guilt festering in your heart at how you’d reacted to your partner’s actions. You were too harsh on him, but your words were true. He _disobeyed_. Took an unnecessary risk chasing after an armed criminal on his own. But his reasons for doing so were justified. He saved this woman’s life by scaring the man out of the building. 

_But that act could have also endangered innocents outside…_

Feeling conflicted, you gave the young woman your name and told her to ask for you when she came down to the station before making your way out of the building once more. You wanted her to feel comfortable with the officer she was talking to. Maybe you could even give Grayson a chance to redeem himself by taking her statement himself, and giving her the chance to thank him personally.

The whole ride back to the station the two of you were tensely quiet. Not a single word even after booking the bastard that had made your evening feel like a living nightmare. Patrol was officially off for the night due to the damage to your car. There wasn’t a vehicle to spare, so you were left with desk duty for the time being. With the tension that had built up between the two of you, you felt a strong need for fresh air, and you needed it _now_.

Heading to the roof, you found your way blocked by the very man you really didn’t want to bother you right now. Especially not when you felt like your heart might break from the memories that were crushing it relentlessly. Harvey took one look in your eyes and stepped aside without a word, his hand patting your shoulder gently as you walked past him. He _understood_ , and that gesture made it clear to you that your emotions were slipping out again for all to see. You hated showing your emotions when you were supposed to be in control-- _a professional_. A cop wasn’t supposed to cry on the job or let emotions get in the way, but it was coming. You could feel it, and you needed _away_ from everyone as quickly as possible.

The cool night breeze brushed across your cheeks as the tears ran down unbidden. Normally no one was allowed up here ever since the Batsignal had been installed, but Jim had made an exception for you at times. He brought you up here to talk in private after your partner had been taken from you. Ordered you to take a week off to grieve over him, and here you were again, crying uncontrollably at the loss of the man you cared for like a brother.

Everything about Grayson reminded you of him from the moment you met him. The confident, charming smile. The boyish hair and enchanting eyes. They were even around the same height. The only immediately noticeable differences being the color of their hair and eyes. But he wasn’t _him_. He wasn’t _your_ partner, your _friend_ , your _family_. So why? Why were you thinking of him as if you were about to lose him a second time when you turned the corner of that alley. When you expected to see his lifeless corpse on the ground again even though you knew his body was already buried.

The door behind you screeched open and slammed shut as it was let go, soft footsteps heading in your direction. You wipe the tears away, staring up at the moon half hidden by the clouds, refusing to turn around to face them. You weren’t ready to yet. Jim never walked that lightly, so you knew it wasn’t him. Harvey wouldn’t dare bother you when he knows you needed space, unless it was an emergency. That only left two options, Conner or Grayson. Conner was a sweet guy who cared about everyone, but you hadn’t run into him when you returned so he was probably still out on patrol. Having ruled out all remaining suspects, you chose to ignore his approach and just let him come to you of his own accord.

He stops and stares up at the moon alongside you, sighing like he’d been holding it in far too long. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly, raising his voice just enough for you to hear him. “I know I screwed up. I shouldn’t have gone off on my own like that. I understand if you’re angry…and if you want my badge revoked.”

You couldn’t help the chuckle that forced it’s way out of you. “If I wanted your badge, you wouldn’t be standing here right now, Grayson. Though I doubt Jim would make it that easy for me.” You finally look at him and see the remorse in his eyes when he meets your gaze at the same time. “What you did was _stupid_. I’m glad you understand that, but it’s not enough to lose your job. Not yet.” 

Smiling at him weakly, you sat down, patting at the floor beneath you. Grayson understands the gesture and takes up a seat right next to you. It was a closeness you hadn’t expected him to indulge in after today’s events, which left you guessing that he wasn’t one to care much for personal space.

“Can I ask you something?” Grayson asked hesitantly. You hummed an affirmation and he took a moment to collect his thoughts before asking you a question that seemed to have been bothering him, given the way he’d been glancing at you every now and then ever since you returned to the station. “You…You had a partner before me, didn’t you?”

Biting the inside of your lip, you close your eyes and nod your head, unable to respond with words to such a sensitive question in that moment. The pain of losing him was far too recent. It was one of the reasons you were so apprehensive of being assigned a new partner so soon. Let alone one you had to practically hold by the hand. Training Officer was not the best judgment call Jim had made concerning you lately, but to his credit, maybe in some way he thought this might help you.

“It was the officer who was shot and killed a month ago, wasn’t it…?” He asked the question carefully, gently, as if asking this question would break you had he not handled it with care.

You stared at the cold metal that framed the Bat Signal‘s light, waiting for it’s time to shine in the sky and call forth the vigilante hero to save the day. You thought of how badly you wished it could’ve been used that night to save the life of a man who loved his job with all his heart, and never once complained that the pay wasn’t enough for him. He wasn’t in it for the money, he was in it for the people. A good, honest, genuine man who didn’t deserve to be rewarded with a bullet to the skull for all the good he’s done for this city.

Tears escaped from your eyes again without warning, a sob wrenching from your throat. You couldn’t stop it even if you wanted to, and the shock of Grayson wrapping his arms around you didn’t stop them from coming either. You let him console you, burying your face in his chest, trying to fight off the agony you could never seem to let go off. It was too soon and no one could blame you for it. A bond like that doesn’t die just because you want it to, no matter how much you hate the pain and anguish it leaves behind. The anger towards the man who got away with it still burning like a wildfire in your heart. 

The case was still open, but you had no place in it. Your personal circumstances locking you out of the investigation. The detective leading the case would inform you of their progress, but they knew better than to tell you whether or not they had an idea of his location. You’d go after the son of a bitch in a heart beat, and they worried about what that would lead to. No one took a cop’s death lightly, but Jim didn’t want anyone seeking personal justice via a bullet to the brain, or any other vital organ.

Grayson held you through the emotional roller coaster that was wracking your body until you finally calmed down. Until the blood that pooled around your partner faded from your mind along with the anger toward the injustice of it all.

Gently pushing at his chest to back away from him, he once again understands what you need and let’s his arms fall free from you, allowing you the space you desired. _He really was like him_ , you thought as you leaned back to look at him.

“Adam was a lot like you, you know. Smarter in the sense that he wouldn’t rush off like an idiot without me,” you gave him a crooked smile as he blushed at the insult, “but you’re very kind and thoughtful like him. A personality so bright that it’s almost blinding, in a good way. I saw it before when you first appeared in front of me, and again when you caught that bastard.” You looked down at your hands and fidgeted with your fingers, debating on whether you should continue, but you knew he needed to hear it. “I’m proud of you, Dick.”

It was the first time you’d said his name since that incident at the store, and the shock on his face made it quite obvious that he was oblivious to your reason. As if on cue he asked, “Why? I thought-”

“Because you saved that girl’s life.” You stared into his eyes as he stared back at you in disbelief of your praise. “She told me he was about to put his gun to her head when you threw that can at him to distract him. If you hadn’t chased him out of the store, I’m certain he would’ve killed her.”

Dick remained silent, his eyes still locked to yours, narrowing back down to a more relaxed expression. “I had a feeling he might hurt her to try and keep us from chasing after him. I’m sorry I disobeyed your orders like that.”

Shaking your head at him, you smile a little wider than before. “It’s alright, Dick. It’s alright as long as it doesn’t get you killed. Next time _tell me_ your plan before you freakin’ disappear on me like that again.” You slap his chest hard with the back of your hand to emphasize your displeasure at his disappearing act and he laughs, a boyish sound that made you feel like he was younger than he was. You feel like you’ve heard that laugh somewhere before in a distant memory.

“I’m sorry about that too,” he apologizes with mirth. “When I get an idea in my head I’m too used to rushing off and doing it without a word.” You raise an eyebrow at his statement and he just grins. “I promise I’ll try not to do that again.”

“You’d better.” You grumble at his side, moving to stand up. Looking down at him, the pale moonlight illuminating his skin, your mind drifts back to a week ago when a certain masked vigilante smiled at you like that before disappearing into the night. Coincidence as it may be, it still felt so familiar, just like his touch when you reached out your hand to grab his, helping him to his feet.

_I’m thinking too much…It’s been a rough day…_ again.

Casting aside the ridiculous thoughts, you head back inside with a plan to bury your new rookie in paperwork as a punishment for making you spill your guts, and tears, all over the GCPD’s rooftop. It was the least he could do.


	4. Intricate Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way too long, so I ended up breaking it down into two. I'll upload the other one once I'm finished editing that half.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

It feels like hours pass you by as you sit outside the interrogation room, patiently awaiting the return of commissioner Gordon and detective Bullock. Harvey was currently attempting to persuade the man you and Grayson had arrested into spilling information about the strange new firearm he’d had in his possession during the robbery. It’s origins were a mystery, one you were determined to crack before the entire city falls victim to a massacre. That kind of firepower in the wrong hands could spell disaster for anyone caught in the crossfire.

Harvey emerges from the door and you stand to greet him, a bitter sigh escaping him when he sees you. “This one’s a tightlipped bastard. I’ll give him that.”

“No luck, huh?” You ask dejectedly, your eyes locked on the door behind him. You didn’t know if you’d be successful, but something inside you was screaming at you to not let this opportunity escape. “Mind if I take a crack at him?”

“You think you can get this little dipshit to squeal?” He looks at you skeptically, doubting it would ever be possible. Even so, you nod your head and he resigns himself to accepting your request. “Well, you and your partner arrested his ass, so be my guest.” He steps aside and waves his hand towards the door, gesturing for you to enter. “I’ll be on the other side watching with Jim. Make it count.”

Calling out to Grayson, you wave him over to follow you inside. You were planning on doing whatever it took to get this man to talk, and having both of his arresting officers in the room might help push him into a corner that much quicker. That aside, this was a chance to teach your rookie how to handle interrogating a suspect.

Walking into the room with Grayson trailing behind you, you take up a seat across the table from the man, opening up the file that Harvey had handed you on the way in. “Garcia Berteli, also know as Gary, correct? Do you mind if I call you Gary?”

The man slouches back in his seat, staring at you with disinterest, but you can see the fear in his eyes that he’s trying to hide behind his uncaring façade. “Call me whatever ya want man. I don’t give a damn.”

“You robbed a store at gunpoint and nearly shot and killed two officers earlier today. Not only that, you would’ve killed the clerk had we not intervened. What do you have to say for yourself?” You ask him calmly, reading his expression and body language through every statement and question. He remains silent, his right leg slowly starting to bounce impatiently under your watchful gaze.

“You are aware that the gun you used in the robbery is illegal, correct? It’s both unheard of and unregistered. How do you think that makes you look right now?” The man starts chewing on his lip, still refusing to answer any of your questions and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

In a bid to push him into cracking under the pressure, you decide to reveal a bit of information that you had a feeling he might know something about. Assuming your suspicions about the origins of that gun were correct, he had to know at least a little bit, enough to point you in the right direction. “Several men were found dead, chopped to pieces and left inside a dumpster in an alley downtown. Did you have something to do with that too?”

The man’s head snaps in your direction at breakneck speed, eyes bulging from their sockets at what you were implying. “W-what?! _Hell no!_ I didn’t kill nobody! I ain’t into that sick ass shit. That’s Bla--” He cut himself off abruptly, his shocked eyes staring right into yours, realizing that he’d almost let something slip. He clamps his mouth shut and looks away from you, returning to silence once again.

“Were you about to say Black Mask?”

Gary doesn’t utter a word, keeping his eyes focused on the table in front of him. You sigh and begin tapping your index finger on it’s surface in irritation, refusing to let it go when you were finally getting somewhere. “Staying quiet isn’t going to help your case, Gary. You’re already guilty of armed robbery and possession of an illegal firearm. Not to mention Black Mask can’t do anything to you while you’re here with us. We can protect you if you cooperate. They might even lighten your sentence.”

The man clicks his tongue at you, an angry expression twisting his features. “That’s what you think,” he snarls, and it takes you by surprise. “I ain’t no goddamn rat and you cops can’t protect shit! If you _could_ , Jean wouldn’t be dead!”

Your body involuntarily shakes when his fists slam down on the table, wrists still firmly chained together by the handcuffs. The painful expression on his face told a story far deeper than what you were initially aware of. Tears glistening in his eyes as he fights to stop them from falling.

_I need to approach this differently and speak from the heart._

“Jean?” You ask the question softly, taking care to be as gentle with your words as possible. The man was emotionally unstable right now, but you felt somehow you’d be able to connect with him on this particular subject. The man clenches his eyes shut as if he’s trying to wash away the memories and it pains you to see it. His suffering was clear to you, making you want to console him just as much as you wanted to chastise his behavior at the market.

“Jean was a friend of yours, wasn’t he?” The man remains quiet, yet still you press on. “Black Mask killed someone dear to me too, and I want to see that bastard pay for it. Let me help you.”

The man finally looks up at you, surprised by your words. He studies your face carefully and realization seems to dawn on him. “You’re…You’re that cop, ain’t ya? The one that survived the warehouse setup.”

You grit your teeth subconsciously at the mention of it, not wanting to relive that night yet again. “You know about it?” You ask cautiously, curious as to whether or not he was involved.

“Heard about it,” he replies. “That other cop…he was your friend?”

“He was my _world_ ,” you corrected him. “I loved him more than life itself. He was the only brother I had in this godforsaken hellhole.”

The man grew quiet again, looking off to the side as if he were thinking to himself. The silence was deafening, tearing at your heart with each second that left you time to think of what had happened, and all the pain you’ve been trying to suppress. You needed the silence to end, and just as you were about to open your mouth to say something--anything, the man speaks again.

“Jean was my buddy ever since we were kids.” A tear rolls down his face against his will and he bites his lip, unable to hide the grief in his voice. “That motherfucker _killed him_. Tore him apart like an animal.” The man’s voice cracks and he sobs, wiping at his eyes the best he can in his bound state. “I found out from Tommy, one of the guys I worked with. Black Mask is responsible for those bodies you boys found…Jean was...If they found me that night I woulda been in that pile too…”

_Jesus Christ, he was_ there. _He_ witnessed it.

Every fiber of your being wanted to reach out across the table to hold that man’s hand despite everything he’d done. He lost his best friend in one of the worst ways possible, so it was no surprise to you now why he had acted so irrationally. It also explained why he was so scared when you and Grayson had interrupted his attempted robbery. His reasons were still in question though.

“Gary, I need you to explain some things to me, okay?” You wait for him to calm down and look at you before asking the questions you desperately needed to know. “Why did you threaten that poor woman? Why did you rob that store?”

“I was robbin’ the place because I needed money to get the hell outta town. I probably shoulda just sold the damn gun, but if you-know-who found out I even took the damn thing, he’d kill me too.” Gary started picking at his fingers nervously, subconsciously rocking his body back and forth in the chair slowly.

Thrilled that you were finally getting somewhere with this case, you continued your line of questioning to the best of your abilities. “Where did you get that gun?”

The man swallows hard, the regret he was feeling showing on his face for everyone to see. “We never shoulda done it.”

“Done what?” You urge him on, your heart rate picking up speed with every answer that comes along.

“Me and a few of the boys pocketed some of the guns from one of the boss’ shipments. Word is those things could bring down even the bat himself. We’re sick of living in fear of him and Red Hood. We just wanted _protection._ ” Desperation distorted his features as he grasped at his hair, his composure slipping more and more with each passing second. “We didn’t wanna end up gettin’ sacrificed for all this shit. In case you haven’t noticed, Red Hood’s been rollin’ heads in this city too. That’s why I wanted out! I needed the goddamn money to get out before boss realized I had anything to do with it. Roman whacked everyone in that goddamn room, even a few guys who didn’t take shit from him! You really think he ain’t gonna hunt me down too?”

Not being able to hold back any more, you reach out for his hand in an attempt to ground him and pull him out of his downward spiral. His mental health was slipping from the fear that seems to have been plaguing him for quite some time. “Listen to me, Gary. You’re safe here. Red Hood can’t touch you, and neither will Black Mask.”

The man looks at you and laughs disturbingly, grabbing your hand with his own and pulling you closer. You hear Grayson quickly move toward you and hold out your hand to signal him to stop, never taking your eyes off the man in front of you. “You’re _not safe_ here. No one is. They’re _everywhere_. And if he wants you bad enough, he’ll come to finish you off too.”

Your heart stopped at his words, at the mere implication that there were still corrupt officers not only inside this station, but others out there in unknown places, following Black Mask’s orders without fail. You didn’t know how much of what he was saying was true, and how much was being spoken out of fear and paranoia, but it still sent chills through your body that Jim had possibly failed to root out the entirety of Black Mask’s men in your department.

_Is that how he knew where we would be that night…?_

When your heart beat again, it slammed against your ribcage like a sharp dagger, rapidly increasing as fear and anger built inside you. 

_How is this possible…? How the hell did we let this happen?!_

You feel Grayson touch your shoulder and squeeze it hard enough to tear you away from your thoughts, the anxiety and anger ebbing just enough to refocus on the man before you. “Gary, I _will_ protect you…I’ll find a way.”

Gary smile’s painfully at you and lets you go, slumping back in his chair. “You can try, man, but you ’n me…we’re already dead.”

“Come on, partner. I think we’ve got plenty already.” Grayson gently urges you to leave and you know it’s for your own sake. He’s being so thoughtful you can’t help but smile at him and do as he says.

The two of you head to the door, leaving the man there to think about what he’s done, and whether or not he’d be willing to take a deal. He was the perfect witness for Harvey’s case, and could possibly lead you to damning evidence against Black Mask regarding the murder of so many officers who gave their lives doing what they believed in.

Doing your best to see the light at the end of all this, you scrub your hands over your face, leaning against the wall outside the interrogation room. Grayson stands in front of you, garnering your attention yet again. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Grayson.” You stare into those oceanic eyes and wonder why god had decided to send someone like him your way. He was an odd case for sure. A rich boy wanting to be a cop, placing himself in harms way when he could be living it up in a big mansion, using his good looks to his advantage. Instead he’s here, stuck in the middle of a potential disaster, looking at you with so much worry. He seemed the type to get attached to people easily given that expression adorning his face right now. Did he really care for you that much?

Without thinking much of it, you reach up and pat his head, smiling at him sweetly. “Thank you, Dick, but it’s _you_ I’m more worried about.”

You walk off towards the other room to discuss the details with Harvey and Jim, hoping that the man was wrong. That the station was secure and no one else here would get hurt within it’s walls.

Dick watched you go, touching the top of his head where your hand had been, a small blush sneaking it’s way across his cheeks.

Knocking on the door before entering, you join Harvey and Jim in the observation room, looking upon Gary with sympathy as he rests his head on the table, both hands clutched in his hair. Seeing him like this made you want to protect him even more. He seemed like a good guy who’s just made some really bad decisions in his life.

Harvey gives you a slow round of applause and you roll your eyes at him. “Bravo, kid. I didn’t think you’d get squat out of ‘em.”

Jim looks at you with pride and pats you on the shoulder. “You did good, Harper. Thanks to you, not only did we get a lead on this new threat, we also have a witness regarding Harvey’s case.”

“Are you going to get him to testify?” While you knew it was necessary, it still worried you even more about what that would mean for his safety.

“If he’ll agree to it,” Jim replies.

“You heard what he said about the GCPD…How are we going to handle this?” If everyone was a suspect, that would make it all the more difficult to keep this information from getting back to Black Mask. They were currently in possession of one of his firearms, and a key witness to a case that could bring him down. He would most certainly act against them in an effort to cover up this mess, and he’d use his people on the inside to do it.

“If he agrees to testify, I’ll have my most trusted move him to a secure location and watch him around the clock until we get Roman Sionis behind bars. In the meantime, I want you to take the rest of the night off and meet me back here in the afternoon. You’re officially on this case as of tonight.”

“What?” Harvey squawked, unable to believe what he’s hearing right now. “Are you seriously suggesting I need his help right now?”

“He’s gotten farther in the past twenty-four hours than you have since this case started.” Harvey grumbles at his words and Jim just smiles at him. “Besides, I know Harper well enough to know he’s going to investigate this with or without my permission. I’d rather have the two of you working together instead of against each other.”

Turning away from Gordon sheepishly, you feel your face burning with embarrassment at how transparent you were to him. It was true that you had intended to continue searching for Black Mask’s whereabouts, but you hadn’t expected him to assist you in doing so. “I’m honored, sir. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t. Now go home and get some rest. Don’t think I didn’t notice how bloodshot your eyes are right now.” He looked at you knowingly and your skin flushed even more. Jim always made you feel like a child in front of him. It’s one of the reasons you always thought of him as a father. He and your mother were close friends, and your respect for him runs deep. If he thought you needed to rest, who were you to argue? Your patrol car was currently out of commission anyway.

You bowed to him respectfully, flashing Harvey a smile before leaving the room. It felt good to finally be involved in a case regarding Black Mask. Now you wouldn’t have to tiptoe around about hunting him down anymore. You could take him head on and give him the fight you’ve been waiting for.

The first thing you do when you return home is peel off your clothes and jump into the shower to take a nice, hot bath. The warmth of the water soothed your soul in a way you desperately needed, helping your muscles relax and washing away all the sweat and grime from today’s events. 

It was certainly a night full of things you could’ve done without, but in spite of it all, a few good things happened as well. You’d met a charming man who had stolen your heart away in an instant; gained a new partner whom, despite your initial apprehension, proved to be a promising start to a new friendship; and last but not least, you’d acquired valuable information to take down the man who murdered your dearest friend, earning you a spot on Harvey’s team.

Right now, the last thing you wanted was to dwell on the case any further, instead opting to do as Jim suggested and try to relax a bit before resting. Dying yourself off, you pull on your comfortable nightwear and make your way to the kitchen, pulling leftovers out of the fridge to have a late night snack. You grab one of the books you’d bought earlier that day, and curled up on the coach with a blanket to read.

Before you can even get a few pages in, your phone vibrates on the end table, signaling you to answer it. You put the book down and reach for the phone to find one new message displayed on it’s screen under the chat application.

_**Jason** \- “It’s a shame I didn’t get a chance to see you in uniform tonight. I had planned to surprise you at the station, but something came up.”_

You smile at the message, thinking about how nice it would’ve been to see him, but it would’ve been bad timing. Especially since you had been upset at the start of your shift when a new partner was suddenly thrust into your care. And now with the added possibility that the security of the station was still compromised, you didn’t want him anywhere near the place. If any of Black Mask’s men on the inside saw him with you, they might very well try to use him against you.

_**You** \- “Honestly, that’s probably for the best. Something came up for me today too and I had my hands full.”_

A moment’s pause passes between the two of you and another message is sent.

_**Jason** \- “What happened? Are you okay?”_

_**You** \- “I’m fine, don’t worry. It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”_

_**Jason** \- “No offense, but hearing the words ‘I’m fine’ from a cop makes me not believe it. Send pictures.”_

Chuckling at his comment, you almost want to say something back about it, but instead you decide to do as he asks. Feeling slightly mischievous, you take of photo of yourself smiling at him while giving him the finger. You knew he’d appreciate the gesture. You send him the photo with a caption that reads: _“See, I’m perfectly fine. Happy now?”_

You take a sip of your drink waiting for his reply, and when he does you nearly choke to death on it at what you see. It’s a photo of him shirtless, his rippled muscles perfectly displayed like a work of art. You knew he was built by the way his body felt against yours when he had broken your fall, but damn, he was more gorgeous than you initially thought.

When you’re finally able to tear your attention away from his chest, you notice the caption beneath it and roll your eyes. Below his photo were the words: _“Not as happy as you’ll be tonight.♥”_

_**You** \- “Smartass.”_

_**Jason** \- “You know you love it.”_

You smile and shake your head, unable to believe just how flirtatious he is with you. Normally, bold men had a tendency to turn you off, but Jason was confident in a way that made him more charming than annoying. He was the sort of tease that got you going, all your thoughts focusing on him in those moments. You think back to the scene at the restaurant when his lips were mere inches from your own, and flush at the memory. He touched your heart in a way no one else had been able to before, and you wanted him to know it.

_**You** \- “You’re right. I do.”_

_**Jason** \- “Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go for now. Try not to stay up too late thinking about me, okay? ;)”_

Covering your mouth with your hand, you try to stifle the embarrassed laugh that nearly came out. You didn’t want to wake up your neighbors at this hour. You send him one last message wishing him a good night and set the phone back down on the end table, your mind flooding with thoughts of him all over again. There was no way you would be able to concentrate on reading now. Not after seeing that half naked photo of him.

Sighing, you get up off the coach to grab your coat, slipping on your shoes and heading up to the roof to soak in the cool air and enjoy the beauty of the night sky. It was one of the few things in the world that helped clear your mind when there was too much noise inside your head. You close your eyes and breathe in the night air, letting your body relax beneath the moon.

You hear a thud behind you, the crunch of boots against the roof’s grainy surface, and you’re spinning around reaching for your gun instinctively only to realize it’s not there. You’re not in uniform.

_Shit._

The figure stands tall in front of you, stepping out of the shadows to reveal itself. You breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of him, cursing him for always sneaking up on you. “And just where have you been lately?”

“Did you miss me that much, officer? I’m touched.” Red Hood holds his hand to his chest exaggeratedly.

“Actually, I was just wondering why my usual guardian angel wasn’t there to rescue me when Joker’s goons tried to maim and murder me in an alleyway.” You say it matter-of-factly, but the memory of that shameful night was still playing over in your mind to this day. You should’ve handled it differently, and you refused to make that same mistake again if you could help it.

“Shit, I leave for a week and you can’t even keep yourself out of trouble. What am I going to do with you?”

He says it like a joke, yet the concern was still evident in his voice even with the filter distorting the sound. It somewhat bothered you that it worried him, but it was an inevitable part of life that came with your job. “I’m a cop. Trouble follows me wherever I go.”

“Tell me about it.” He rests a hand on his hip and stares at you, leaving you to wonder what he’s thinking about. 

“What are you staring at?” You ask nervously, not liking the way you feel as if he’s looking you up and down, even though you can’t see his eyes behind that helmet.

“Just thinking,” he replies coyly, tapping the chin of his helmet in a thoughtful manner just to annoy you. “This is actually the first time I’m seeing you in casual clothes. Or should I say your pajamas? Coat aside of course. Paints a whole different picture from the feisty cop I’m used to.”

Glaring at him through the flush rising on your cheeks at being caught in your PJs by none other than Red Hood, you tell him to, “Shut up,” and turn away, not willing to indulge his bad habit of mocking you every time you’re together.

A brief silence falls between the two of you and it makes you uncomfortable. You walk over to the edge of the roof to lean against the railing and look out over the cityscape. Viewing it like this from high above, Gotham looked like a jewel sparkling in the night, living up to the wondrous perception outsiders had of this place. If only they knew the truth of all that goes on behind the scenes of such beauty. Of the pain and suffering so many endure day in and day out.

You sigh and finally speak again, coming back to the subject of his disappearance. “So you were away? Doing what exactly?”

Red Hood walks up next to you and leans on the railing as well, seemingly admiring the view with you. “Something came up and I had to go help out a friend.”

“Red Hood has friends? Should I be concerned or happy for you?” You turn your head enough to look at him sideways, a smartass grin on your face, lit up by the moonlight for him to see.

“Ha, ha.” He laughs sarcastically. “It may come as a surprise to you, but I’m not as cold-hearted as you’d think.”

“I know,” you reply honestly. “If you were, you wouldn’t care about me enough to keep saving me all the time. You would’ve left me to die that night at the warehouse.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not _dangerous_ though,” he responds playfully, his voice menacingly low. “Just how much do you think you should trust me?” As he asks the question, he moves behind you, tightly grasping the railing at either side of you, trapping you there between his arms. 

You turn around to face him, forced to lean back to avoid colliding with his helmet from the sheer proximity of his presence. Your breath hitches and you’re unsure what to make of it. Why was he trying to scare you? And why do you feel more nervous than scared right now?

Remembering to breathe properly, you try to calm yourself as he leans a little closer. Whether or not this was a test, or a simple game he liked to play, you didn’t know, but you wanted to be as honest with him as possible. “I trust you more than I probably should.” He tilts his head to the side and you imagine the curious expression he must be making right now. “I know you have blood on your hands, and while I don’t know the full extent of your reasons, I know that those hands would never hurt me. That _you_ would never hurt me.”

He huffs a laugh and backs away, giving you some distance to feel comfortable again. “Never say never, sweetheart. You might regret it one day.”

With those words, he turns to leave. Seeing his retreating form sparked something within you, your body moving of it’s own volition to stop him, not realizing what you’d done until your hand was firmly gripping his arm. He turns his head to look back at you and you can’t find the words to say.

_What do I_ want _to say?_

Red Hood’s hand covers your own and removes your grasp, but instead of letting go, he holds your hand in his, watching you carefully. “Was there something else you wanted to say?”

“I…” Your voice trails off, trying to figure out what you should say to him. He doesn’t let go of you as you search for the words. When they finally come, you’re uncertain of whether or not it was what you had intended when you rushed after him, but he did need to know. “There’s a new type of gun circulating around Gotham. It’s deadly, and I thought you should know because it could very well kill you if you’re not careful.”

He lets go of the hand he’d still been holding, leaving you with an awkward tingling sensation upon your skin. Even with his gloves on, why does his touch make your heart stutter now when it hadn’t before? Could it be that you’re just being more aware of the intimacy of such actions because of your relationship with Jason? Or was it something else?

“I’ll look into it,” he says amusedly, leaving you to wonder what could possibly make him smile about this situation as he fearlessly dives off the side of the building. You watch him go with a sigh, hoping that he would take your warning to heart and be more careful with his actions. Red Hood was a brazen sort of man who seemed to love taking challenges head on. You didn’t want that to be the reason he falls in this battle with Black Mask for control of the city.


	5. State of Unrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to get the editing process for this one finished because life is hectic, as per usual. :/ May edit it again later. No sure yet, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Another night in Gotham, another crime spree running ramped. Red Hood shakes his head at the sound of various types of firearms popping off like fireworks into the night. If his guess was correct, another gang war was breaking out again on the streets, and he hoped that no innocent lives were getting caught in the crossfire.

Doing what he does best, he descends upon the crowd with his own guns at the ready, taking them all down one by one with pinpoint accuracy. He’d hate to be the guy on the cleanup crew tonight because when the police finally arrive on the scene, it wasn’t going to be pretty. Blood painted the streets as he waded through their corpses, the sounds of war dying down each time he pulled the trigger. When the silence returned to the night once more he holstered his weapons, contemplating what had sparked this battle in the first place.

Red Hood perches himself on a nearby roof to listen in on the police radio for any signs of further incidents when he senses something amiss. It was an all too familiar presence he wasn’t happy to greet right now.

Nightwing stands before him, escrima sticks in both hands, sizing him up like the threat he truly was. “Red Hood. I can’t say it’s nice to meet you. You’ve been making an awful mess of Gotham recently.”

Red Hood laughs dryly at his accusation. Did Nightwing really believe _he_ was the one causing this mess? “That’s rich coming from you. Aren’t you supposed to be Batman’s golden boy? I thought you’d be smarter than that,” he says sarcastically, not at all amused by this situation. “ _I’m_ the one who’s been _cleaning up_ this mess, not creating it.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t see how leaving a group of dead men on the street is considered ‘cleaning up’. You leave a mess everywhere you go.” Nightwing tightens his grip on his weapons, his usually controlled expression slipping into one of anger. It was a rare sight to see on the former Robin.

Red Hood throws his arms out in a full body shrug to intentionally piss the vigilante hero off further. “They had it coming. If I didn’t take them out, you’d have the bodies of innocents to bury instead.”

“That’s no excuse!” 

Nightwing makes his move and Red Hood is ready for it, dodging every lightning fast swing the man had to throw at him. He uses the blue bird’s own weight against him, throwing him to the ground. As flexible and elegant as a cat, Nightwing lands on his hands and feet, launching himself back at his enemy for another attack. 

By the time he sees it, it’s too late to stop, Red Hood drops a flash bang grenade right in front of him, blinding him and halting his advance. A high pitched ring dominates his hearing, white consuming his vision as he feels himself being violently disarmed. He tries to fight back against it, but fails, finding himself pinned to the ground.

“Is it just me, or are you getting rusty, Grayson?” Red Hood asks in a mocking tone.

Nightwing’s heart stops in his chest, his breath caught in his lungs at the sound of his real name being spoken by his enemy. How had Red Hood learned his real identity? Was he affiliated with Slade? Or did he figure it out on his own?

“Where’s Bruce anyway? I was hoping I’d get a chance to kick his big bat ass while I’m in town.”

More questions, not enough answers. The anxiety continues to build within him, but he plays it off when he responds. “ _Occupied_. He’s off world on an urgent mission.” He wasn’t sure if he should even have said that much, but something about this man was strangely familiar. He just couldn’t figure out the reason why yet.

“So he sends Little Boy Blue to clean up his mess. _Typical_. What could possibly be more important than his precious city on the verge of a hostile takeover?”

He hears the irritation in Red Hood’s voice despite the filter in his helmet. It sounded as if he was personally offended by it. Nightwing mentally files that information away for later. “Oh, you know, _the usual_. Putting a stop to alien invasions and all that. Justice League stuff.”

Red Hood snorts at Nightwing’s answer, disgusted that Batman left all the responsibility of maintaining the city on the blue bird’s shoulders. He once looked up to him, but right now he couldn’t see him as anything other than a doormat. Dick once set off on his own when he got tired of Bruce’s shit. Now here he was, kissing his ass and looking over a city that wasn’t his problem anymore. Since when had he even moved back into Gotham?

As much as he was annoyed by the situation, a part of him was glad to know he wouldn’t have to deal with Bruce anytime soon. With him off the planet, and the new Robin taking care of his duties with the Teen Titans, it meant that the only real problem in his way was right in front of him. He was confident Dick wouldn’t be able to stop him from completing his mission. From purging this city of Black Mask’s influence, and the rest of the murderous scum that dared to even breathe in Gotham.

Dick was too soft. Too sentimental to truly hurt the people he loves. He would surely come at him with everything he’s got, but when it comes down to it, when Dick’s got him on his knees and learns who he is, he doubts he’ll have the heart to finish him off. Dick wasn’t the type to give up on people that easily.

Red Hood lets him go out of pity, backing off and leaving the area quickly before the man had a chance to recover. That was no ordinary flash bang he’d tossed at him. The effects were ten times as bad, compliments of his one and only best friend in the world, Arsenal. He was a genius when it came to creating new gadgets to play with. This particular one was a personal project the two of them had worked on together some time ago.

So far everything was going according to plan, with the exception of a few deviations. He knew Black Mask would scurry into a hole if he felt cornered. His main objective right now was to find out where that location was. In the meantime he’d continue to deal with the other unsavory individuals that threatened the safety of the citizens until that day comes and hope that he wouldn’t have to put a bullet in his former mentor to do so.

* * *

When you arrived at work the following afternoon, you were greeted by the sight of a large group of people protesting outside the GCPD building. They were criticizing police and demanding they light the bat signal tonight, claiming that Batman could do their job a hell of a lot better than they could. It hurt to see the civilians losing their faith in you and your colleagues, betting all their hopes on vigilante justice and superheroes. The stability of your society was crumbling away due to the fear and outrage of innocent civilians getting caught in the crossfire of every gang war that broke out within Gotham’s walls.

There have been reports that Black Mask and Two-Face’s men have been going at it lately, pushing each other for territory without any regard for the damage they’d incur on the city. So far the GCPD has managed to contain the situation with the help of Nightwing and Robin, but Batman had yet to show himself. You couldn’t help but wonder where he was during all of this. 

_If he had been here, would it even have made a difference?_

You spot a familiar face getting shoved back when he tries to enter the building, rushing to his side to catch him before he falls. You glare at the taller man that pushed him, stepping in front of the officer to protect him. “I suggest you settle down unless you want to be arrested for assaulting an officer right outside the GCPD’s walls.”

“I have a right to express myself! I’m sick of you cops sitting on your ass while the rest of us have to cower in fear. We need _real heroes_ like Superman or Batman to protect us. You cops ain’t worth a damn!” 

The man’s face was red from allowing his anger to override his better judgment, and as much as you’d like to restrain him for his own good so he can use that time to calm down, you decide against it. Instead thinking it best to try calming him with your words. “I understand you’re angry. _We all are_. But that doesn’t give you the right to lay your hands on an innocent man.” You glance back at Conner to make sure he’s okay and see the worry on his face. You couldn’t fault him for being even the slightest bit scared. He was still fairly new and much shorter than the protestor in front of you.

“I assure you we’re doing our best to bring Black Mask down before things get any worse than they already are,” you say to the man calmly. “And I don’t know where the hell Batman is right now, but I promise you _justice will prevail_. We won’t rest until this travesty comes to an end. The GCPD will _never_ let a bunch of criminals have their way with this city.”

“If Batman ain’t here, then maybe you should just let Red Hood deal with it. He seems to be cleaning up this city pretty quick on his own.” 

The man sneers at you, and you’re disgusted by it, by the mob mentality that was overtaking the people of this city. Things weren’t being fixed as fast as they wanted it to be, so they sought blood as retribution. It was insane. This needed to end now before it could get out of hand. “The GCPD can handle it. All I ask is that you be patient. I will personally do whatever I can to put a stop to this, even if it kills me.”

You grab Conner by the arm and drag him through the crowd, gently pushing your way past the rowdy citizens hell-bent on venting their frustrations at the very same people who were trying to protect them. You see commissioner Gordon and detective Bullock exiting the building to address the crowd and the news reporters, nodding to them both as you walk by. Hopefully they’d be able to give the people something to put their minds at ease. The current case was a sensitive situation, and very little could be released to the public without causing further incident. The GCPD couldn’t afford to tip off Black Mask that they were getting closer to his whereabouts, nor did they want to endanger anyone else who might be indicated in it.

After parting ways with Conner, you meet up with Dick to get ready for the day. He hands you a folder that was given to him by Harvey. Inside it contained information that you were certain he and Gordon had wanted to discuss with you personally, but were unable to given the circumstances. The mess outside needed to be taken care of immediately to prevent an all-out riot.

Not wanting to open it up around possible informants of Black Mask’s, you head into the meeting room and begin pouring over the documents with your partner. It would seem Harvey had questioned Garcia further after you’d left, placing several trusted officers on stakeouts in various locations to find Tommy. So far they’ve turned up nothing, but the search was still on and would continue for several days. There was a handwritten note addressed to you, the name scrawled on it making your jaw clench the minute you read it. Of all the people Garcia could’ve named as possible associates, it just happened to be someone you were quite familiar with.

“Marvin Hayes…” You think aloud, sighing at the thought of him even being involved in all this.

“You know him?” Dick stares at you curiously, wanting to get as much information as possible before the two of you head out.

You think back on the first time you’d met him two years ago. At that time you were just a wet behind ears rookie, hoping to follow in your mother’s footsteps. “Adam introduced me to him back during my starting days as a cop. Marvin was in a correctional facility at the time, working hard to get his life back.” You could still remember it like yesterday. That warm smile on Adam’s face as he greeted a man you initially could only see as a criminal. “He said he wanted to show me that not all criminals are inherently bad people. That they’re just like you and me. Only difference being that they made some poor decisions in life.”

Adam was right. Marvin Hayes was a good man and you understood that after getting to know him. He made the mistake of thinking that getting involved with smuggling and selling guns on the street would give him the cash he needed to support his life and his lover. He learned his lesson after Adam had arrested him, and the man never resented him for it either.

That fact remained true for many of the wayward souls that Adam had arrested. He’d been there for all of them, providing them with the help they needed to better their lives. A well respected member of the community, often referred to as a saint among police officers. The man was always humble about it though, never letting his ego get in the way of his work. He genuinely wanted to help people, and the world was now the lesser without him. Gotham had lost a paragon that day, and it was all your fault for not trusting your instincts enough to protect him before it was too late. You truly believed that, even though everyone around you would say otherwise.

“Marvin is a good man. I’m not sure why Gary named him in this list, but I’m going to find out. I know that’s why Harvey wants me to tend to this personally.” You place all the files back in the folder and get ready for what’s to come. “Ditch the uniform, Grayson. We’re going undercover on this one.”

There was one place in Gotham that you knew Marvin spent most of his time in. It was a place Adam had often seen him hanging out at back during those days. Several nearby citizens had said they’d seen someone matching his description when you inquired about him throughout the area, claiming to be an old friend. Naturally you’d worn a hooded jacket and a cloth mask to cover up your identity as much as you could without looking suspicious. If anyone asked, you could simply say you were sick and trying to keep it to yourself. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like any of these people recognized you. Most of them were too distracted by Grayson’s handsome face to notice.

_He really stands out too much even with those shades on…_

Stopping on the curb of Marvin’s usual spot, you look around carefully. Barely any people were around outside, leaving you to think that this trip may have been for nothing, but something inside you tells you to keep looking. “Let’s try the back.” You wave Grayson over as you walk between the buildings, anxiety starting to creep up inside your heart when you hear the faint whisper of a familiar voice again.

_“You’re never one to give up easily, Harper. That’s one reason I’m glad you’re my partner.”_

You do your best to ignore it, focusing on what’s right in front of you. Your eyes scan left and right, spotting your target standing alone in the back alleys, looking up at the sky like he’s lost in thought. You decide to call out to him as a fair warning of your approach, curious as to what kind of reaction he’d have from seeing you again after all this time. You pull off the mask, a mischievous smile quirking your lips as you imagine his surprise.

“Marv! My boy! How’ve you been?”

His body spasms at the sound of your voice, turning to stare at you like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh _s-shit_!” He runs away from you as fast as he can and you give chase alongside Grayson. You didn’t know what his reasons were for bolting, but right now it didn’t matter. You had to catch him or you might never get any answers. He turns down an alley and you follow close behind, turning the corner to see him scaling a fence quicker than you’d ever thought possible. If there was one thing you remembered about the man, it was how good he was at running.

_He must really be scared of something…_

Grayson beats you to the fence and uses it’s links to throw himself over it. You freeze in shock for a brief moment, wondering how the hell he’d managed to pull that off. Instead of following him over, you rush down the other side of the building to help your partner box him in so he couldn’t escape.

By the time you make it to the other side to cut him off, you find Marvin rushing straight toward you with Grayson right on his heels.

“ _Shit!_ ” The man shouts when you grab him and twist his right arm behind him, shoving him against the nearest wall to stop him from resisting.

“Calm the hell down and talk to me, Marv,” you command him exhaustedly, catching your breath after that tiresome pursuit.

“I didn’t do shit, Harper! Why the hell are you chasing me?”

“You’re the one that chose to run, dumbass. I’m not here to arrest you.” You shake your head in disbelief, annoyed by the fact that he’d automatically assume the worst. “Should I arrest you though? Did you do something that requires you to run the minute you see me?”

He snorts and relaxes in your grip. “Man, I see the cops, I run. It’s a natural instinct at this point in my life.”

It was sad, but obviously true. This man had done his crimes and did his time for it. Last you heard he was a reformed man, but seeing him hanging out on these grimy streets gave you your fair share of doubts. “Be honest with me, okay? Are you here because you’re up to no good?”

All of the tension in his body bleeds out at your words. “No, man. Damn. You know I gave that shit up. I’m not runnin’ shit no more. I clean up trash for a living now for Christ’s sake.” You let him go and he turns to face you, rubbing his arm as if you’d hurt him. “Why you here all up in my ass anyway? I thought you were stuck with desk duty or somethin’ after your injury?”

“Not anymore,” you answer with a tired sigh, not willing to talk about that particular subject right now when you were here on a mission. “Look, I know you’ve cleaned up your act and started working toward a better life, so why the hell are you hanging around in this shithole again? You know nothing good comes from this place.”

Marvin looks away from you with a painful expression, one you recognized all too well as the pain of loss. “Me and the boys used to hang out here…before all that shit went down. Y’know they’re dead right? Black Mask is cleanin’ house and takin’ up territory. That son of a bitch don’t give no fucks who you are. He just waltzes right in and takes what he wants.”

You weren’t sure exactly which incident he was referring to because the crime lord had been going on many killing sprees as of late, but it wasn’t surprising. He was making a power play for control of Gotham, and it was up to the GCPD and the heroes of the night to put an end to it before the city falls into ruin. “What happened to them exactly?”

He pulls his hoodie back over his head, leaning in closer to tell you his story. “It was when you were in the hospital. No one really knows how it went down, but I heard the crazy son of a bitch went in and capped their asses in one fell swoop, then had his cleaners take care of the mess. It was like the poor bastards never existed in the first place. Police never did find any bodies, otherwise it would’ve been all over the news. But you didn’t hear this shit from me.”

_Almost exactly like the case Garcia witnessed…only he left the bodies as a warning to never steal from him again._

He looked straight into your eyes, begging you not to repeat a word of what he said. You nod to reassure him, patting his shoulder as a form of comfort. “I won’t tell anyone a damn thing, but I need to ask you an important question.” 

He looks at you sideways and backs away a bit, looking around the alley for signs of danger before returning his attention to you. “Ask me what?”

You take the photo of the gun out of your pocket and show it to him. He whistles lowly at the sight of it, reaching out to take the photograph and examine the image. “Damn, that thing’s some high tech shit, ain’t it?”

“You ever seen this before?” You ask him carefully, watching his every movement for signs of recollection or fear. Marvin used to deal in guns, so there was a good chance he might know who made it.

His brows furrow in concentration as he stares at the photo and shakes his head. “Nah. But I have heard a rumor lately.” You quirk an eyebrow at him and he holds his hands up defensively. “Ay man, I’m not in the game again, don’t worry. But I was at a bar downtown and heard some guys whisperin’, right? Something about a new piece from Germany. Hot goods like they’ve never seen before.” He scratches at the back of his neck and looks away from you. “If you ask me, I’d say that shit right there was stolen. I mean, I’ve never seen or heard of a damn piece that looks like that being circulated. It’s gotta be something new, like fresh off the line.”

“It fires a new type of armor piercing bullet. You hear anything about that?”

“Christ, you’re kiddin’, right?” He stares at you in disbelief, checking the alley again. “Look, I don’t wanna get involved in shit that’s got nothin’ to do with me, Harp.” He hands you back the photo in a hurry, ready to be done with this entire conversation.

“It nearly killed me and my rookie here, Marv. I _need_ an answer.” The serious tone of your voice had him looking between you and your new partner, a sullen expression on his face.

“I heard about what happened to Adam.” He replies remorsefully. “Dude was a good man. I wanted to go to his funeral, but didn’t feel like I belonged, y’know?” He sighs and scrubs his face with his hands, stress and regret twisting his features. “I’m sorry I can’t help. I don’t know any more than that.   
But if I had to guess, I’d say the dude swinging his dick around Gotham right now is involved. And if he ain’t, then _he will be_.”

You already had no doubt of that from the moment you’d seen that bullet shatter those windows, and picked up the gun Garcia had lost during his scuffle with Grayson. He had confirmed Black Mask was involved in it. The question was, where was it coming from?

_Germany…I wonder if that information is even correct._

There was one German engineer that even the people of Gotham had heard of over the years. He specialized in weapons engineering and modification. A person of wide renown who was well respected worldwide for his achievements in the advancement of modern technology. He helped inspire the designs of the weapons the US military now employs.

_Was he working on these in secret, or is it all just speculation?_

You weren’t sure of the answer to that question, but you were certain that something wasn’t right with this situation and you needed to inform commissioner Gordon of the information you’ve obtained so far.

“One last question.” He looks at you cautiously, but nods his head. “Do you remember Tommy, and do you know where he is?”

He grimaces at the sound of the man’s name. “I broke ties with that jackass after I got out. I can’t say where he is, but if you can’t find his ass, I’d guess he’s out of town right now or hidin’ in a goddamn hole. That shithead is a momma’s boy. Has a tendency to visit her every now and then.”

“Thank you.” Patting Marvin’s shoulder, you turn to walk away and leave the man in peace, thankful that he had been so cooperative with you. “Take care, Marv. I appreciate the help, and I hope your life turns out better than it has been.”

“Don’t get yourself killed over this shit, kid.” The man gives you a small wave in return and tucks his hands in his pockets, quickly walking out of the back streets in the opposite direction.

Grayson walks up alongside you, nudging your shoulder playfully. You turn your eyes in his direction and wonder why he hadn’t said a word through that entire conversation as you make your way back to the streets. You could only guess that it was most likely out of respect for the fact that you and Marvin knew each other. “Now we at least have something to go on, right?” He asks with a smile.

“Something like that, but we still have to find Tommy.” You smile back at him, about to share your theory on the origins of the gun when something else grabs your attention. A shady looking individual had just turned into the alley, his surprised eyes staring at you for mere seconds before he bolts right back out. Your instincts scream at you to apprehend him, and you listen without hesitation.

_It’s gonna be one of those fucking days._

Running after the guy at full speed, you chase him through the streets and down into another alley. You felt bad about leaving Grayson behind without a word, but you didn’t have time to hold his hand. He was smart. He’d figure out what’s going on and follow your lead.

You did your best to keep the man in your sights, dreading the fact that Gotham was filled with so many high-rises and large businesses lining it’s streets with plenty of cracks between them for the rats of this city to scurry in. Many cops had lost the trail of villains and common criminals who gave them the slip by ducking into these narrow spaces. One of the prices of city living it would seem. It was how you lost Red Hood that first night too…

You hear the man cursing as you round a corner, seeing him toss an object away after pulling it out from his pocket. Unable to take the time to stop and see what it was, you make a mental note of where it had been to backtrack later. You couldn’t afford to lose this man because he was obviously trying to hide something.

With each passing second you gain more ground as the man begins to wear down from the extreme workout, feeling the strain in your own legs and lungs by the time you have him trapped in a dead end. He tries to pull out a gun, but you disarm him before he gets the chance, throwing him to the ground to arrest him. You’re kneeling over him clicking the locks of the handcuffs into place when your partner finally catches up to you.

“You got him!” Dick cheered gleefully, walking toward you to help you out.

“What took you so long to catch up, rookie?” You questioned with a smile, enjoying the few rare moments you actually got to tease your partner. “The way you handled yourself earlier, I thought you would’ve done laps around me.”

The sheepish expression on his face made you smile all the more as you dragged the suspect to his feet. “Augh, do you gotta be so damn rough with me?”

You glare at the man in annoyance. “Says the moron who pulled a goddamn gun on me. Shut the hell up. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and _will_ be used against you in a court of law.” You continue reading his Miranda rights as the man complains all the way back to the car. Not giving a damn about a word he has to say, you force him into the back seat and slam the door in his face, sighing at Grayson.

“We have to go back. I already bagged his gun,” you show it to him before tossing it into the trunk, “but he pulled something from his pocket and chucked it while I was chasing him. We need to find it incase it’s important. It could be one of the reasons he was running in the first place.”

Grayson nods and follows your lead back to the alley you believed he had thrown it in. There was so much trash and liter scattered around that it just reminded you of how unorganized Gotham had become. It was a hot mess that was in dire need of a makeover. You shake your head and get to work, searching around for the unknown object alongside your partner.

It was quiet as the two of you searched carefully through the trash, donning gloves to avoid coming into direct contact with whatever the hell was causing that god awful smell among the bags and various items scattered about. It gave you time to think of everything that happened up to this point, leading you to voice the question that had been rolling around in your mind since the moment you saw it. “So, you wanna tell me how the hell you managed to just vault yourself over that fence like that?”

He laughs awkwardly, tilting his head to look at you as he discards a piece of trash that was in his way. “Yeah, about that. I grew up in the circus, so it’s just kind of natural for me. I got my acrobatic habits from my parents.”

_Was that really all there was to it?_

Humming in thought, you turn your attention back to the task at hand. From what you could recall of the Wayne family’s adopted children, Richard Grayson was indeed the son of the famous Flying Graysons, a family of acrobatic circus performers that met a tragic end long ago. If he had continued to pursue his pastime, then it made sense he would be able to retain the skills necessary to perform such a feat. Still, something about it was bothering you. Not wanting to bring up pain from his past however, you chose to let it slide for now. Maybe one day the two of you would be comfortable enough with each other to talk about it.

As your mind clears, you feel his eyes on you and turn to see what’s the matter. It was odd of him to remain so focused on you all of a sudden. Especially when you’re in the middle of searching for possible evidence to a crime. “What, is there something on my face?” You reach up to touch your own cheek, wondering what he could possibly be staring at. His hand grabs yours in that instant, still eyeing you with an expression that almost looked like adoration.

Dick leans in closer to you, his other hand combing through your hair, fingers gently restyling it from it’s disheveled state. It was in that moment you realized he’d taken one of his gloves off at some point. “You look really cute with your hair a mess like this.” The affection in his tone made you surprisingly uncomfortable, and you back away, clearing your throat and quickly adjusting your uniform to place your attention on anything other than him.

“T-thanks for fixing it,” you said nervously. “The seniors back at the station wouldn’t let me live it down if I came back looking like a mess again.” Shifting awkwardly under his continuous gaze, you turn away from him, preparing to escape the situation before you start questioning exactly what kind of relationship you have with your partner. “We shouldn’t leave him alone in the car too long… Keep looking around and see if you can find the object he ditched.”

He watches you go with a sigh, raking those same fingers through his own hair and cursing himself for making things awkward between the two of you.

“I never thought I’d see the day Dick Grayson got _rejected_.” The familiar voice laughed from somewhere above him. 

“For the record, it was a _shy evasion_ , not a _rejection_ ,” he replied irritably. Dick turned around to see who it was spying on him only to be met with the amused smirk of an old friend, looking down at him from the fire escape he was currently perched on. “Roy? What the hell are you doing in Gotham? Dressed like that no less?”

Roy was dressed from head to toe in gear that was similar to the uniform he’d created for himself after breaking ties with his former mentor, Oliver Queen, and leaving the Teen Titans to go off on his own. He had been worried about how his friend was doing ever since his departure, but never seemed to have the time to reach out to him to find out. Between dealing with Gotham, Bludhaven, and the Teen Titans, all his time was devoted to taking care of missions and keeping people safe. Reflecting on it now, Dick realized just how much he’s been neglecting his own needs as he stares at his old companion in curiosity.

“Came to see the family. Wasn’t expecting to find you with him.”

“Wait, what?” _Family?_ Dick was confused.

“A little bird told me about him, so I did a background check to sate my curiosity. That Harper,” he said as he pointed in the direction the other officer had went, “He’s my long lost cousin I never knew about.”

Dick looked at Roy completely dumbstruck and it only served to make his friend laugh at him again. “You didn’t do your homework before signing up, did you?”

Dick’s lips pursed. Of course he did his homework, but not about _you_. Not yet anyway. He didn’t even know he was going to be your partner. He only knew that there were corrupt cops within the Gotham City Police Department’s ranks and the types of things to look out for. He had zero suspicions about you being a crooked cop because you didn’t seem the type _at all_. You had a personal vendetta against crime, if anything, so he didn’t see the need to invade your privacy.

Dick cleared his throat to break his own silence. “That aside, why did you come as Arsenal? Aren’t you going to meet him?”

Roy remained quiet for a moment, looking off in the direction of a family member he never knew. The only blood relative he had left. “When I’m ready…”

Roy looked back to his friend and former leader, knowing full well that when Dick sets his sights on someone, he doesn’t give up easily. “And if you break his heart, Grayson, I’m putting an arrow through yours,” he says with a wink.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind,” Dick says quietly to himself.

“Oh and one more thing,” Roy continues as he pulls something from his pocket. “I believe you were looking for this.” He tosses the object to Dick, and the man catches it with ease.

Dick examines the item in his hand, a small cellular phone resting in his palm. It would seem the suspect they had chased down tossed his phone in a hurry, indicating to him that something of importance must be on it. As much as he’d like to take it back with him to analyze it in a safe environment, he knew you wouldn’t leave this place without finding it.

When he looked back up to thank his friend, the man had already vanished into the night, like so many other heroes he knew like himself, far too busy to hang around in one place for long.

Dick carefully places the phone into an evidence bag he’d kept in his pocket for his own purposes and heads back to the car to join his partner.


	6. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

After the arrest of a man known as Garth Hughes, you turned over his confiscated cell phone to Gordon in the hopes of discovering what exactly the man was trying to hide. Despite your best efforts, you had failed to get past the lock that kept you from inspecting it’s contents yourself, so you were left with no other choice. Waiting was the part you hated most about this job because time was precious, especially when you’re trying to stop crime before more innocents could get hurt.

On the bright side, you’d managed to rule out Martin’s involvement in your case, and obtained a piece of information that might prove to be valuable. You couldn’t investigate it’s connection on your own due to the fact that it’s beyond your jurisdiction, but you passed the information along to Harvey to see if he could pull a few strings with his contacts. With any luck you just might find what you were looking for. Stopping any more of those weapons from making their way into Gotham was of the utmost priority right now. The carnage they would create is not something the Gotham City Police Department was currently equipped to deal with.

At the end of your shift you find yourself unable to stop thinking about the case and all it’s unanswered questions. There was too much information missing and Black Mask was safe and sound somewhere, orchestrating the chaos that threatens to consume this city. Every waking second that passes by leaves your nerves feeling completely frayed, the stress of all that’s happened threatening to bury you alive beneath it’s weight.

_What the hell am I supposed to do if I can’t find him…?_

It’s the last thing you ever wanted to think of. That Black Mask could actually get away with this and more of your co-workers would die along with any civilians caught in the crossfire. Your heart clenched tightly in your chest at the very thought of it, the image of your partner collapsing into a puddle of blood that seared into your memory reminding you of what’s at stake. A passing thought swapped his image with that of Jason’s, and suddenly you were unsure of whether or not now was the right time to even be in a relationship with anyone at all.

The sound of ringing fills your ears and you head for it’s source, sitting at the edge of your bed to take the call. You see the name on the screen and smile faintly at his image. Had he heard your thoughts, or was it a mere coincidence?

“I find it a bit funny that I was just thinking about you before you called me.” You couldn’t hide the fondness you felt for him that carried in your voice, even as you questioned whether or not you should break this relationship off for his own safety.

“Careful, you might just inflate my ego saying things like that.” Jason takes in the soft laughter that makes it’s way through the speaker, loving the way it sounds against his ear. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about you too. All day in fact. I saw the news earlier.”

You groan at the memory of the crowd piled in front of the station, their signs waving around as they shouted and screamed for a justice that wouldn’t come fast enough to meet their demanding nature. They didn’t understand that everything takes time, and the police were doing their best to keep them safe until the man responsible for their unrest could be apprehended.

“Yeah…today was…not a good day on that front.” You sigh heavily into the receiver, not at all willing to recall just how volatile some of those protestors had been. You didn’t want to think ill of the very people you were trying to protect. Ignorance is bliss as they say, and every one of those people were ignorant of the situation. No one could fault them for it either. The citizens of Gotham just wanted to live ordinary lives, and it was difficult to do that in a crime riddled society. You hoped to change that one day though, for everyone’s sake.

“Maybe I can make your days a bit better then. There’s actually something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” You were genuinely curious as to what he had in mind. In the short time you’ve known him, Jason has proven himself to be a mischievous sort of man. If he was setting up a date with you, it could mean any number of things.

“What do you say to having dinner with me Saturday night? My treat. There’s a nice place I want to take you to.”

_Two days from now…_

Not sure if you could plan that far ahead, you mull it over in your mind. Was it really a good idea to even accept his offer? You still couldn’t get past the thought that him even associating with you could get him killed at a time like this. After what Garcia said…after what Black Mask did…Was this really okay?

Jason’s voice breaks your silence, the long pause seeming to have bothered him enough to make him feel the need to add to his proposal. “I know it hasn’t been that long since we last saw each other, but I find myself missing you already.”

The feeling was mutual, his words bringing tears to your eyes. As selfish as it may be, you didn’t want this to end. You wanted a chance to feel a kind of love you’ve never experienced before. To be with a man who makes your life seem like it’s worth living. Not just to avenge Adam and all those who were lost, but to actually live your own life and be happy no matter what happens.

“I’d love to, Jason,” you reply softly, doing your best to hide the raw emotions stirring up within you. You didn’t want to ruin whatever this is between the two of you right now. Whether it turns out to be a lifetime love, or something short and sweet, you just wanted to hold onto it in this moment and enjoy it while it lasts.

“Glad to hear it. I’ve already made the reservations ahead of time just incase you said yes.” 

His pleased tone sent a gentle warmth throughout your chest, a feeling you hadn’t experienced ever since Adam had been murdered. You tell yourself you won’t regret this no matter what happens, and that you’ll do everything in your power to keep him safe.

“Send me your address and I’ll pick you up at eight o’clock. Wear something nice for me.” The sultry way his voice carried those last words sent chills across your skin, a light tremble coursing through you at the thought of how that night would play out. Jason was bold, and you wouldn’t put it past him to make it a night to remember. You had no idea what he was truly capable of, and the anticipation was igniting every nerve in your body like nothing before. 

The call ends and you crash backward on the bed, your phone clutched tightly against your chest. This was all so new to you that you weren’t sure how to feel about it, let alone prepare for it, and yet it felt so wonderful and frightening at the same time. The excitement outweighed the fear of potentially screwing up your first date with him however, and you damn near squealed like a girl, daydreaming about how it would go.

Love was something rare in your life. Something you only felt from a handful of people. Your mother, your dearest friend, and the man you looked up to like a father. This love though, it was a kind of love you’ve never had, the difference between a crush and a passion that runs far deeper. But how deep did it truly go? You don’t know and you don’t want to question it. You just want to live it. To give this small ember a chance to grow into a blazing inferno, consuming your entire being should it come to it.

Once your heart and mind settle down, you turn in for the night, dreaming of all the possibilities that this newfound life could bring.

* * *

A strange thing occurred the following day. A man around your age claiming to be family showed up at the department, asking the receptionist if he could see you. It happened not long after the start of your shift, making you extremely suspicious of this new individual.

“Can I help you sir?” You address the redhead cautiously, not at all familiar with his appearance, or his face. The only family you’d ever met was your mother’s parents, and both of them were now deceased, caught in a fire that took down an entire building. It was a tragic accident that could have been prevented had the landlord actually taken care of the place the way he was supposed to.

He gives you an awkward smile, rubbing at the back of his head nervously. “Hi. You don’t know me, but we share a mutual friend. Jason said he mentioned me when you two met.”

You stare at him dumbstruck, not expecting the man in question to appear so suddenly and without warning. “You’re the other Harper he was talking about?”

“The one and only,” he says with a smile, holding out his hand to you in greeting. You take his hand and shake it gently, still in shock of his presence. “I’m surprised Jaybird even mentioned me to be honest, but I’m glad he did. Turns out you and I are actually related. Who knew, right?”

_How?_

The question shot into your mind instantly, completely baffled by this situation. You had tried to find living family members after your mother’s death, and even Gordon had failed in doing so. There was no one to inform, and no one to take you in. Now suddenly this man shows up claiming to be of the same blood and you don’t know what to make of it, especially in a time of crisis where everyone around you can’t be trusted. But this man was a friend of Jason’s, so that meant it was safe, right? You had to at least give the man a chance to explain himself.

“Related how exactly? As far as I know, all my relatives are _dead_.”

The man winces at your words and clears his throat, carefully looking around the department as if he’s making sure no one is listening in. “This might not be the right place to have this conversation. Could we talk about it over lunch?”

“My shift just started, so that won’t be for awhile.” You pull out your phone and bring up the contacts list to prepare an entry, handing him the phone to let him enter his information. “Give me your number and I’ll call you when I’m free.”

He nods and gets to work filling out the information. It felt odd seeing that happy smile on his face as he pressed the keys on the screen. You didn’t know who he was, and at first glace he seemed like a decent guy, but the doubts were still there swirling around in your mind, second-guessing everyone around you because of the situation your life is currently in.

When he hands it back, you gaze at the information briefly, the name Roy Harper peaking your curiosity. The name sounded somewhat familiar, but from where, you couldn’t recall. You only knew that his name was never uttered by your own family, nor was it discovered when seeking out your relatives so many years ago.

He pats you on the back and heads toward the front entrance, waving to you as he looks back. “I’ll be looking forward to your call.” 

With those words he exit’s the building, leaving you standing there with a strange sensation building in your heart. You didn’t want to get your hopes up, but if this was real, if he was truly family, then maybe this would be a wonderful opportunity to make your life a bit less lonely than it’s been.

The day goes off without a hitch. And instead of calling Roy during your break, you decide to wait until your shift is over, giving you ample time to prepare for the encounter. Dressed in your casual clothes, you meet up with him at a local diner, a place he’d suggested because he wanted to ‘try it out’. That suggestion leant to your theory that he was from out of town, and it became even more apparent as the two of you spoke.

“So Roy, let me get this straight. You’re saying your dad is my dad’s brother?”

It was hard to believe the two of you were cousins. Then again, your father was an asshole who ran out on you and never really spoke about his side of your family. Any time you had tried to ask about his parents as a child, he’d say it was pointless to talk about it. That they were better off forgotten.

“From what I managed to dig up about my dad’s past, yes. It seems the two of them had a huge argument that led to them never speaking to each other ever again. I guess they couldn’t stand each other.” Roy shrugs and takes another bite of his meal, savoring the taste of the fine cuisine they offered here. “I don’t know much about my dad, but the people who took care of me as a child knew enough to point me in the right direction of people who did. I believe the information is accurate because they all pretty much said the same thing.”

Humming in thought, you tap your finger against the counter, taking another sip of your soda as you think it over. “It sounds…adequate. I mean Dad was an insufferable dick. I can’t deny that. I never understood why my mother fell in love with him…” It was the truth. You could see how much she was starting to quietly regret the relationship even though she tried to hide it, but the one thing she never regretted was having you. She made it a point to repeat that to you as many times as she felt you needed to hear it.

You train your eyes on Roy, looking over his form carefully. He looked nothing like your father, but neither did you. You got your good looks from your mother, so you assume it was the same for Roy. All that aside, there was an important question regarding the issue that still needed an answer. “How did we end up so far apart that not even the GCPD was able to locate you, or any of my other relatives?”

“Well, about that. I can’t speak for the rest of our family because I haven’t found them either, but I personally was left in the care of some nice people on a reservation as a toddler.”

His eyes meet yours and you find yourself regretting asking the question. There was a sadness held within them that spoke volumes of his own struggles in life. “They took care of me until Oliver adopted me. It wasn’t exactly uphill from there, but I’ve been living the best I can in the only way I know how.”

“I’m so sorry I asked,” you say remorsefully. “I didn’t mean to dredge up any bad memories.”

“Don’t be. I’m doing okay so far. Even have my own little business going with my best friend.” He smiles at you proudly. “I swear if I hadn’t met Jaybird, I’m not sure where I’d be right now. I’m grateful to have a friend like him. Just don’t tell him I said that. It might go to his head,” he jokes.

Chuckling at his words, you imagine what their friendship must be like. So far Roy seems like a standup guy with a good head on his shoulders. A good friend to have, and one you’re happy to know Jason has. You’d hate for him to be like you: someone who’s alone with no one in the world to talk to when you need it the most. For you that person had been Adam, and he wasn’t here anymore.

The meeting ends on a pleasant note, the two of you promising to keep in touch and get to know each other better. You were looking forward to it given that he was the only blood relative alive that you were aware of. A part of you hoped to one day introduce him to your mother the next time you go to visit her grave, certain that she would’ve liked him because in some ways he reminded you of her. They were both intelligent, fun loving, and held a quiet strength in their eyes that couldn’t be described with words. The kind that told a tale of suffering that was slowly being overcome. The same eyes you saw a brief glimpse of in Jason when he let his guard down for mere seconds during your first conversation together.

Perhaps the similarities would bring the three of you closer. Allow you to find some form of release for all you’ve been burying deep inside, doing your best to hold your head high and hang on to the hope that everything will work out in the end. That justice will prevail and the monster responsible will pay for his crimes. For you, for him, for everyone who has lost someone so dear that they feel torn apart inside.

* * *

Arms; narcotics; slavery; Black Mask had his hands in it all. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for the money he needed to gain full control over the city of Gotham. While the man himself might be good at covering his tracks, the people who worked for him were not. Thanks to the information Red Hood’s partner had acquired recently from a certain device he’d managed to get his hands on before the police could, he was now in a position to take down another of Black Mask’s most important assets: a human trafficking ring that brought in an obscene amount of cash from buyers all across the world.

That shit ends tonight. He won’t allow the cruel bastard to profit off of any more men, women, or children ever again.

They’d slipped into the area completely unnoticed, observing the eighteen-wheeler pulling up to the docks, several armed men surrounding the vehicle and unloading their precious cargo. Red Hood’s heart beats a step faster as he hears children crying for their parents and women begging for their lives, sees the young men trying to keep their shit together in silence because they’re too afraid to open their mouths. He could feel the anger rising inside him, willing it away to keep his mind clear for the sake of those he needed to protect. 

He signals Arsenal to make his move, the archer pulling back his bow to let loose an arrow designed to explode like a flash grenade, straight into the center of the group of armed thugs. Their pained cries fill the air, rubbing at their eyes in a vain attempt to regain their vision, some of them dropping their guns to the ground in the process. In that instant the duo descend upon their enemy, bullets and arrows taking them all out as swiftly as possible. Another group of Black Mask’s men pile out from the nearby warehouse, one of them raising his hand in the air, about to toss a grenade in their direction. Hood doesn’t give him the chance, shooting the grenade while it’s still in his hand, the resulting explosion ending the threat before it even began.

With all of the criminals now lying dead on the ground, the two tend to the victims, untying their restraints and checking them for any serious injuries. He’s not used to the praise and gratitude they shower him with, tears of joy streaming down their faces because they’ve been freed. They’d cried for a savior and one had answered their prayers. It was painful for him to see. A sad reminder of a time when he’d once prayed for a hero that hadn’t come to his rescue. _His hero_ that he couldn’t even blame for his own misfortune.

Red Hood makes a quick exit to the roof of a nearby building, calling the police anonymously to come retrieve the kidnapped citizens. It wasn’t his problem anymore. Black Mask was now down another resource, and there was still so much more work to be done. Most importantly, he needed to find where the man himself was hiding.

The next target on his list couldn’t be dealt with until tomorrow, leaving him enough time to make the necessary preparations. He’d take the bastard at night when he’s vulnerable, unguarded by his lackeys and enjoying the nightlife completely oblivious to the fate that awaits him. In the meantime he planned to enjoy some quality time with his new favorite person in the world.

“I can’t imagine Nightwing is going to take all of this lightly.” Arsenal interrupts his thoughts, souring the pleasant mood just as quickly as it came.

“Like I give a damn what he thinks. Thanks to us, those people won’t have to spend the rest of their lives being raped and used until they’re killed.”

 _I’m doing what_ needs to be done, _what they don’t have the stomach to do._

Arsenal sighs at him. “That’s one way to look at it…I guess what matters is they’re safe now.” He looks away from the bodies of the men they’d killed, turning his gaze upon Red Hood. “Speaking of Nightwing though, I saw him hitting on your favorite cop the other night.” Red Hood’s fingers tighten around his guns, grateful that Arsenal can’t see just how angry he must look right now underneath the helmet, his jaw clenching at his words. “I wasn’t going to tell you because I knew it’d piss you off, but…if you like him as much as I think you do, don’t waste time worrying about what-ifs. The more time you waste worrying, the better your chances of losing him to someone else.”

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” He grit out while trying to rein in his anger. Right now he was imagining putting a bullet in Grayson’s skull for having the nerve to even attempt flirting with you when you were already taken. He was the one that found you first. The one that saved your life and has safeguarded you the entire time. On the other hand, did Grayson even know? Have you not spoken about him to anyone at all since this thing between the two of you began?

Red Hood fidgeted with his holstered weapons, his mind lost in a sea of questions and insecurity. Were you ashamed of being associated with him because he kills the bad guys? Did you fear what would happen if people found out? He could understand if that was the case. You were a cop after all. The only cop in Gotham who managed to peak his interest. But it didn’t make him feel any better about this situation. More than half of Gotham sees him as a villain, while the rest see him as a savior. The only person whose opinion mattered to him though was yours. What did _you_ think of him?

Looking back on all that’s happened thus far, he remembers the pain in your eyes as you bled out in front of him, your right hand weakly gripping your gun, determined to stay alive. He remembers the shock on your face the next time you saw him, whisking you away from the street and out of harms way before taking down the gang of armed men intent on killing you. The way your hair flowed gently in the breeze; your laughter filling the air after hearing one of his jokes; the fire in your eyes when chasing him down for the very first time.

_Did he mean it when he said he trusted me…?_

“Red? You okay man?” Arsenal places a hand on Red Hood’s shoulder, his brows furrowed in concern, effectively pulling him out of his reverie.

Now wasn’t the time to be doubting himself. He refused to lose you to Nightwing, or anyone else for that matter. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Without another word, Red Hood retreats from the building, Arsenal following close behind as they return to their shared safe house. Their deeds were done for the time being, and Hood had something of importance he needed to tend to.

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier than scheduled, Jason shows up at your door with a pleased smile, his well toned body wrapped in one of the finest suits you’ve ever seen. The black jacket perfectly fitting his broad shoulders, a red dress shirt contrasting it’s color, the black tie draped down the valley of his chest and the dark grey vest that held it in place. Once again you viewed him as a work of art, a beauty unlike anything before.

You never imagined seeing him like this after that first meeting, and now you were enamored by the fact that he was showing you this other side of himself. The bad boy you met at the fast-food joint was now standing before you as a man of refinement. It was astonishing to see the differences within a single individual’s personality. It made you want to learn even more about him. 

He reaches out and takes your hand, placing a gentle kiss upon the back of it. As he holds it there near his lips that sensual smile you’d witnessed once before shows itself to you again, his gaze traveling down your body to take in your attire. You feel the flush on your cheeks when his eyes return to yours and he leads you out of your apartment without a word.

The silence was both strange and exhilarating all at once, butterflies dancing in your belly as you wonder what he’s thinking. When you’re outside the building your jaw nearly drops at the sight of his vehicle, it’s sleek black surface reflecting it’s surroundings, the leather interior like something out of a movie. You’d never had the pleasure of riding in such an expensive looking car before and wondered just what it was that Jason did for a living to be able to afford it.

Jason leads you to the passenger door, opening it for you and helping you inside. Your guess about his upbringing had turned out to be correct. At some point in his life he had to have learned about manners and how to be a gentleman. Words couldn’t fully express how impressed you were so far. If this was any indication about how the night would go, you were looking forward to seeing where he planned to take you.

During the trip to your unknown destination, you took in the sights of the city in a way you hadn’t since the days of your childhood. Gotham truly was beautiful in the moments when you could forget about the crime, the insanity, and the corruption that pollutes it’s society. Despite it’s beauty your eyes sought out Jason instead, admiring the strong profile of his image. You catch him glancing at you from the corner of his eyes, that smirk tugging at his lips as you question where you’re going. “It’s a surprise,” he says as he turns to face you, stopping the car at a red light.

Captivated by the way the streetlamps light up his skin, you feel your heart skip a beat, your skin lightly burning beneath the surface and you can’t look away. It seemed he couldn’t either with the way he continued to stare, a desire within those eyes that threatened to devour you whole should you dare to turn your gaze for even a second.

The moment is shattered by the sound of a horn behind you, the irate driver shouting at him to move his ass because the light had turned green. Jason rolls his eyes and returns his attention back to the road. You let out the breath you’ve been holding in from the intensity of his gaze and train your eyes on anything but him, calming the unsteady beat of your heart.

When you arrive you’re struck with awe as you step out of the car, too impatient to wait for Jason to open the door for you as he had before. The building was one of the five-star restaurants that you would normally only see the rich and famous frequenting. Not the type of place for a cop who can barely afford his own apartment.

Feeling as if you don’t belong, you turn to Jason with a strong need to question if this was the right place, or if he had taken a wrong turn. He shakes his head with a gentle laugh and leads you inside by the arm, assuring you that everything was fine. He checks in his reservation and you’re at your table within minutes, taking in the glamour of the décor and your fellow patrons.

Jason notices your discomfort. “I know this place is a bit much, but I wanted to make this night special,” he says with a soft smile. “If you don’t like it though, we can always leave and go someplace else.”

Startled by his proposal, you quickly voice the thoughts in your head. “N-no, it’s fine. I just…I find myself feeling like the odd one out.” You rake your fingers through your hair, attempting to settle your nerves. “I’m not used to places like this, and I feel like I don’t fit in.”

He reaches for your hand across the table, incasing it in his own, his thumb rubbing against your skin gently. “You fit in just fine. Have a little more faith in yourself.” He squeezes your hand, his smile stretching into a grin. “Besides, who gives a damn what these people think? All that matters right now is _you and me_.”

The waiter comes over with a complimentary bottle of champagne and takes your orders. Having no idea what any of the meals listed on the menu were, Jason helped order for you. You brush aside the embarrassment of not being able to order for yourself, and instead focus on how you even got here when the waiter walks away. “Forgive me for asking, but how can you afford a place like this? You never did tell me what it is that you do.”

He takes a sip of his wine, his eyes looking to your untouched glass. You hadn’t made a move to place it closer to you and he wonders why. “Before I answer that, I have a quick question. Do you not like wine?” He was curious and concerned at the same time. He didn’t want to fuck up this evening for you in any way if he could help it.

“Not a fan of alcohol at all really,” you reply reluctantly. “For several reasons. Main one being that I have to stay sober incase I’m called in for an emergency. But don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me if you drink it.” You do your best to reassure him with your smile, though you feel he’s not fully convinced by it. “It’s a good thing it was free or I’d feel bad about wasting it.”

He chuckles as he places his own glass down, an amused smile adorning his face. “To answer your question, the owner of this establishment owed me a favor, hence the free champagne and the fancy restaurant.” You quirk an eyebrow at him and he raises his hand before you can get the wrong idea. “Don’t get me wrong, I _can_ afford the place, but he insisted on giving me a discount for tonight. I tried to decline, but he wouldn’t hear of it.”

“I see. And your job?” You weren’t about to let him evade that question because your natural instincts demanded an answer. You wanted to be able to trust him completely.

“My friend owns his own private security company, and I help him out with it. Other than that I do odd jobs on the side.” He leans back in his chair and interlocks his hands on the table, that amused smile still present as he watches you carefully. “Is there anything else on your mind, _officer_?” He asks teasingly.

You rest your face in your palms, hiding your expression from him due to the shame of having asked him something like that on your first date. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was interrogating you.”

He laughed again and you looked up to find that he didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest. “Honestly, I like it when you drill me like this. It shows me just how much you want to know me.” The look in his eyes changes with those words, a predatory desire shining within them, his lips twisting up into a smirk. “And I want to know more about _you_. _Everything_ you’re willing to show me. Everything you’re willing _to do_.”

A shiver runs down your spine at the change in the atmosphere, the air around you charged with a sensual energy that left you feeling anxious. You clear your throat and try to change the subject as you see the waiter bringing over your food.

The rest of the evening is spent with lighthearted banter, simply enjoying the food and the company you shared. The date had truly turned out to be something to remember. A new experience unlike anything you’d had before. It was nice to forget your troubles for one night and enjoy the life that you still had left to live.

Outside your apartment building the two of you prepare to bid your farewells for the night. “I had a wonderful time Jason. Thank you for inviting me out tonight.”

He reaches out his hand to brush a strand of hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear, his fingers gliding down your cheek with a feather light touch. “I’m glad you said yes.” That same hand cups the side of your face, his other arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer to him, his lips hovering over yours. “I had a lot of fun too.”

Your phone suddenly rings inside your coat pocket, ruining the intimate mood. You turn away from his pained smile and apologize. “Sorry, I have to answer it. It might be an emergency.”

He understands and lets you go, watching you as you remove your phone from your pocket and take the call. As soon as you pick up you’re greeted by the upbeat sound of your partner’s voice. “Grayson?” 

The name caught Jason’s attention and made him angry. He felt like Dick was doing it on purpose. The timing was just too perfect. He was proud of you when he heard you had rejected his advances, but Dick always had a way of winning people over, and that worried him as much as it irritated him. He trusted _you_ , but he didn’t trust _him_. Not with something like this.

“Okay, thank you for letting me know.” You hang up and look to Jason regretfully, but before you can get a word out he seizes you in an instant, pulling you to him and crashing his lips against yours in a fevered kiss.

When your lips part after the desperate exchange, you’re left utterly breathless, staring into his eyes as you gulp in the night air. “Wow, that was…”

“Too much?” He asks with a smirk.

You chuckle at his smug attitude, falling deeper into the depths of those beautiful blue eyes you’ve become so fond of. “Not enough.” Smiling back at him, you move in for another, more gentle kiss.

When you pull away it’s with a look of shy remorse. “Sorry again. It was about work. My partner was informing me that we’ve received the results from something in our investigation. I can’t really talk about it, but it’s good news.” Reaching for his hand, you intertwine your fingers with his. “I guess this is where we say goodnight.”

His fingers tighten around yours, pain wrapping around his heart at the thought of leaving. Parting with you now would fill his heart with sorrow. He wanted to be near you. Wanted to claim you as his before Dick could ever have the chance to steal you away.

“Is it alright if I come inside?” He asks softly, his eyes pleading to stay with you for just a moment longer.

The delicate way he made the request had your heart stirring with a desire to fulfill it. Nodding your head slowly to give him his answer, you lead him up to your room, heart racing with each step. The only person you’ve ever allowed to enter your home before was your dearest friend, Adam. This was the first time you allowed a boyfriend or lover into your personal space.

Once you’re inside, Jason makes a move on you without hesitation. His lips begging to touch yours, hands exploring your body as they pull you closer to him. You’re surprised by his actions, but you don’t attempt to push him away, responding to him in kind as he leads you backward towards the couch. Your bodies fall hard into the cushions, panting and yearning to be closer than you already were, consumed by your desire to feel every inch of his skin against your own.

You see the fire in his eyes burn brighter at the needy way you call his name. His fingers threading through your hair, tongue delving into your parted lips to taste you. An odd sensation worms it’s way into your heart, foreign and familiar all at once. In that instant you hear a phantom voice again, calling out your name so desperately that it hurt. A memory long forgotten rushing to the forefront of your mind.

You panic, your body going rigid in Jason’s hold and it doesn’t go unnoticed. When tears fall from your eyes, Jason stops completely, worried that he’d frightened you. That he was moving far too quickly. He backs off and gives you the space that he thinks you need.

The two of you sit quietly beside each other for a few minutes, your eyes downcast toward the floor. You apologize to him and explain as best as you can, not wanting or willing to let this moment end when you were so desperately trying to overcome your grief. You wanted to be with him, to be able to enjoy a bit of happiness no matter how short it may be, even if that meant having to tell him about that dreadful day not so long ago.

Wiping the tears from your eyes you look to him, building up the courage to get the words you needed to say out before it was too late. The insecure part of you was afraid he’d somehow be offended by your response to his actions and walk out that door, never looking back. “You really don’t know anything about it, do you?”

Jason looked somewhat puzzled by your question, folding his hands together in his lap. “About what?”

You sigh, not really wanting to tell him, but knowing you had to in order for him to understand your situation. “I was almost killed by Black Mask’s men a little over a month ago. Jim tried to keep those goddamn reporters away from the hospital, and he succeeded during my stay there, but on the day of my release the bastards managed to get video footage of me. My face and story was all over the news. When we became aware of it Jim put a stop to it immediately, but the damage was already done. I imagine most people in Gotham that day know who I am now. ‘The cop that survived.’”

“I…I lost someone precious to me that night. My partner gave his life in an attempt to protect me. It’s my fault he’s gone. I loved him more than life itself, and I failed him.”

Jason’s left hand wraps around your own in a gesture of comfort, patiently hearing you out as you explain in detail. “You were in love with him?’

“I don’t know…The way you kissed me just now, I remembered something I must’ve suppressed long ago. It was late and Adam had convinced me to drink some alcohol on my birthday to celebrate. He said it would help me relax. That was the night I realized I’d never be able to hold my alcohol very well.” You chuckle at the memory, the way your body had leaned on Adam’s for support when you were barely able to even sit up straight. 

“Meanwhile, Adam was downing one glass after another. I remember joking and laughing, his eyes staring into mine, then suddenly his lips crashed against my own, making me more dizzy than I already was. When he stopped we both stared at each other in silence, shocked by what he’d done. He was married and already had a four year old daughter at the time. He apologized and we never spoke of it again. Blamed it on the booze. I can’t believe I actually forgot about that…”

“Sounds to me like you meant a lot to him too,” Jason says quietly, his hand holding yours just a bit tighter. 

You can’t bare to look at him after admitting to so much, after baring your broken heart to him and feeling conflicted about whether or not you should tell him you can still hear his voice. Maybe parting ways now was the better choice. “I’ll understand if you want to leave…”

Jason pushes you down onto the couch, biting a mark into your neck. “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispers the words against your ear, his hot breath fanning across your skin, reigniting the flame you’d thought extinguished after having that conversation. “I don’t care about the past. All I care about is _you_.”

His words flutter your heart as you wrap your arms around him tightly, never wanting to let him go. “Jason… _please_ , stay with me tonight.” His lips press against your forehead to convey his silent answer, his strong arms lifting you up to carry you to your bed.

It was the first time in your life you have ever had such a peaceful night, lying in your bed beside the person you love the most. The safety of his presence and the warmth of his body against yours lulls you into a deep sleep, your mind drifting off into an unknown dream.

Waking with a start a few hours later, your body shoots straight up in the bed, sweating and panting heavily as your fingers squeeze at the ache in your left arm. Your dreams had turned into a terrible nightmare, a reenactment of the very night you were nearly killed. The phantom pains wrack your once injured arm, the scars stinging at the memory.

Having woken up from your stirring Jason slowly sits up beside you, a hand delicately touching your left arm, his eyes full of concern for your wellbeing. You bite your lip and slowly lift the sleeve of your nightshirt to show him the scars left behind by the bullets that pierced your flesh. You see anger flash in his eyes before sadness overtakes his features, leaning in to press his lips against the marred flesh, softly kissing away the pain of your wounds.

You let him guide you back down to the bed, the weight of his body against yours a solid reminder that you’re alive, you’re safe, and it was just a cruel dream. He doesn’t ask what it was about and holds you close to him, safeguarding your body with his own as you melt into his warmth once again.


	7. The Lines Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be quite long, so strap in and enjoy the ride. ;3
> 
> Not sure I'm 100% satisfied with it because I rushed myself, so I may go back and edit later. We shall see.

The aroma of freshly cooked eggs rouses you from your slumber. Confusion rolling your tired body out of the bed to find the source of the smell. When you arrive just outside your kitchen you find Jason standing over the stove fixing up another batch of eggs, a meal fit for two. You lean against the wall to watch him, smiling faintly to yourself as you recall the previous night. You’d invited him into your home, shared a private moment, and now here he was fixing breakfast for the two of you. He truly was a kindhearted soul.

Feeling your eyes on him, he turned his head in your direction to meet your gaze. “Sorry for using your kitchen without permission. I was going to go out and buy something, but I figured you might appreciate a home cooked meal more than takeout.” The soft smile on his face made your heart flutter, his thoughtful gesture warming your soul in a way nothing else has in such a long time.

“I don’t mind, Jay. I do appreciate it.” You move into the living room to sit down on the couch, allowing him to finish his cooking unhindered. It felt strange having someone other than Adam in your home doing something like this. The last time he ever did was when you were very ill and unable to even walk on your own. He’d cared for you for three days straight until you were well enough to do everything yourself. The memory feels so long ago, even if it was only just last year.

Jason carries over two plates filled with eggs and toast, placing them on the coffee table in front of you, along with two bottles of water that you’d kept in the fridge. He takes a seat beside you as you thank him for the meal and the two of you begin to eat in a somewhat awkward silence. You weren’t sure what to say after what had happened the previous night. You’d ruined a perfectly good evening when you panicked, and you were certain Jason was expecting far more with the way he came on to you so hot and heavy. He hadn’t shown any signs of being upset about it though. He even went as far as to comfort you for the rest of the night. Still… “I’m sorry about last night. I know you were probably expecting to…have sex. I didn’t mean to ruin that...”

You hang your head low, ashamed of yourself for messing up such an important day in your life, and even forgetting a precious memory like that in the first place, but you’ve got a good idea of why you made yourself forget. Adam was married, had a daughter, and loved his family. There was no way he would get a divorce for you. He wouldn’t break his daughter’s heart like that by breaking up his family. That could be the only reason why he’d apologized after kissing you. And yet still, he was willing to die for you.

_Was Adam really in love with me…?_

The fingers of Jason’s left hand thread through your hair, pulling aside the bangs that hung in his view. “It’s okay. I understand if you’re not ready, and I won’t push you into it either.” His thumb gently wipes away a stray tear that had escaped your eyes, his other hand coming up to cup your other cheek and make you look at him. “Are you alright?”

You smile at him and nod your head slowly, letting him pull you in for a soft kiss upon your eyelids. The amount of affection he placed into his touch was enough to make your heart skip, more tears finding their way down your cheeks. He holds you against him and the entire world around you narrows down into this moment. Your job, your anger, your pain, and all your worries washed away by his embrace.

When the two of you finish your meal, you grab the plates, refusing to allow him to wash the dishes when he’d already done so much for you already. You offer up your shower to him while you get to work on cleaning, but he politely declines, wrapping his arms around your waist as he stands behind you and rests his chin on your shoulder. “I can take my shower when I get home. I wouldn’t want to impose anymore than I already have.”

“You’re not imposing, Jay. I invited you into my home, remember? I don’t mind.” You say with a light chuckle, rinsing off the soap from the plates you’d just washed and placing them aside to be dried.

“I’ll take a rain check, sweetheart.” His arms tighten around you, pulling your body flush against his, lips tracing along the edge of your ear teasingly. “Maybe next time we can take one _together_.”

The sultry tone of his voice sent a shiver through your whole body, reflexively pressing yourself harder against his firm muscles. A feeling of desperation courses through you as you seek to indulge in the warmth of his body once more. His fingers trace up along your throat, grasping your chin to tilt your head back and grant him access to your trembling lips, stealing your breath away.

When your lips part, Jason restrains himself and lets you go, stepping away before he could break his own promise. “I should get going. Got a long day ahead of me and I’m sure you do too.”

You hum in agreement and finish cleaning up the kitchen. Once he’s fully dressed and ready to go, you walk him to the door, leaning on the frame as you bid your farewells. “Are you sure you’re really okay with this? Being with me even though it might place you in danger? I--”

“If you think some masked asshole is going to stop me from seeing you, think again,” he interjects with a smirk, reaching up to cup your cheek in his hand.

You smile to yourself at his bravery and pray that it doesn’t end up turning out to be foolishness. “Thank you for spending the night with me, Jason, and for the date. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d just left last night…”

Another soft kiss finds your lips and your heart stutters, overwhelmed by how much affection he’s been giving to you within the past twenty-four hours. You’ve never felt more loved in your entire life than you do at this very moment, feeling you’ve made the right choice in deciding to risk a relationship despite the circumstances. If you had been left alone to your own thoughts, you might very well have gone insane by now. His presence was a comfort you sorely needed.

“Whenever you need me, just call me and I’ll come running,” he says with a gentle smile, letting his thumb trace over your lips before letting you go and walking away.

You watch him go and wonder just how true his words are. You wanted to believe him, that he’d drop everything for you in a heartbeat, but you didn’t want him to feel he had to. You weren’t as frail as people seemed to think you were. You could handle yourself just fine, you’ve just been going through a tough time lately, and with your job being what it is, it hasn’t left you with a whole lot of time to sort through your feelings and grieve the way you needed to.

“One thing at a time…,” you sigh, going back inside your room to try and relax for awhile before your shift begins.

* * *

Upon arriving at the police station to get ready for another long day of work, you find Grayson already waiting for you at your desk with a curious expression on his face as he studies your demeanor. You can tell he wants to say something, but he waits for you to sit down next to him before he finally does. “You’re looking happier than usual. Something good happen?”

Before you can answer him, Conner butts in.

“He’s in _love_ ~” He teases as he bats his eyelashes at you like a smitten damsel.

“You were _spying_ on me?!” You hissed as your head snaps in Conner’s direction, startling him enough to make him hop backward and out of range of your wrath.

“What? N-no! I was at that restaurant getting take out for our stake out,” he says with a grin. You roll your eyes at him and he continues. “Remember last week, at Mac’s? You know Danny loves their food too. I heard your voice and turned around to see you sitting in a booth with one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen. And your partner is Grayson!” He said in astonishment. “What god did you pray to that blessed you with two hot guys in your life? I wish I could meet a girl half as gorgeous as him.”

You sigh at his ridiculous behavior. It was like being in high school all over again, not that you dated anyone in high school. “Looks aren’t everything, John. He’s a really nice guy and I enjoy his company.”

“I bet you do.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, causing you to bury your face in your palm. “Do me a favor and spread some of that luck this way, man.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” You glare at him and point towards his desk, refusing to indulge this subject of romance any further. It was frankly none of his business and you didn’t want the whole station teasing the crap out of you if they found out about it. As professional as everyone here was, some of the officers and detectives weren’t above busting each other’s chops whether it involved work or their love lives. There’s also the matter of the crooked ones that have yet to be discovered, who would use your boyfriend against you…

He pouts and turns away from you, flopping back down in his chair like a scolded child. It was painful to watch, but you weren’t about to relent to his invasion of privacy. Gossip spreading through the station was the last thing you needed on your mind right now, and Conner liked to talk. He was friendly and energetic that way. You had to protect Jason at all costs.

_I won’t let him be hurt because of me._

You avert your attention over to your partner who had been oddly quiet during the conversation, only to find him staring back at you in disappointment. “What?” You asked irritably, not liking the way he was looking at you like you’d done something wrong.

“At least now I know why I was rejected,” he replied sharply.

“Dick, that’s not--”

“It’s okay,” he cut you off. “I get it.” 

He looks away from you and it physically pains you to see the bitterness that’s twisting his usually bright demeanor. “No, you don’t.” You grab his arm to make him look at you once more. “That day in the alley…when you looked like you wanted to kiss me, he and I weren’t as close as we are now. I…‘rejected’ your advance because we’re partners. We can’t afford distractions while we’re on the job.”

“And if I wasn’t?” His eyes were now boring into yours, demanding an answer.

“What?” You looked at him confused, not sure what he was trying to say, but completely aware of the hand that was now sliding up your arm, making it’s way towards your neck.

“If I wasn’t your partner what would you have done?” He clarified, his fingers teasing a sensitive patch of skin on the nape of your neck.

“I…I don’t know.”

You stand up abruptly, walking away to the break room without another word, trying to rein in the unsettling feeling within you.

_What the hell was_ that _?!_

Torn by the disbelief of his actions, and your own reaction to his touch, you weren’t sure what you wanted from him, but you certainly felt it. Your heart skipping a beat when he teased you in such an intimate way. It had sent a shiver through you that you’d only felt with Jason before. Why was Dick’s touch affecting you so badly? Was it because you were aware of his feelings and it was making you react strangely, or was it something more than that?

You decided you would think on it later and downed a glass of cold water. Now wasn’t the time to be dealing with personal matters. Gotham was in danger, Black Mask was still on the loose, and you were convinced that it was going to take a great deal of effort to find him. In the meantime, if things continued to get out of hand, you were sure the death toll was going to be outrageous. It was your job to prevent that. Yours and every other cop who actually gave a damn about this city.

After your nerves settle down, you return to your desk, but your partner is no longer there. You inquire about where he’d gone to Conner and he tells you that Grayson said he was going to use the bathroom real quick. Not thinking too much of it, you sit back down at your desk and await his return, hoping that your conversation won’t return to the same subject when he does.

“Danny!” Conner waves excitedly as he greets his partner’s arrival. “You’re late. Where were you, man?”

The older male rubs the back of his neck with a sigh. “I was out shopping for the wife when she called me up and hysterically told me to meet her at the hospital before hanging up.”

Conner jumps up out of his chair in a panic. “What happened?!”

“Apparently my son thought it was a good idea to shove a large toy up his nose.”

The disappointment in his voice couldn’t stop the instantly amused smile that spread across your face. “I see he takes after his dad: curious to a fault.” You dare to look at him, trying to contain the laughter bubbling up inside you. You hear Conner snort and Daniel reaches over to slap you upside the head. 

“Shut it, Harper,” he replies with a chuckle. “Little smartass. If I wanted your two cents, I’d ask for it.”

You rub at the dull pain in your head where he’d slapped you, looking up to see the man has a smile of his own now, all worry gone from his features. “It’s not that bad, right? He’ll be okay,” you reassure him.

“Yeah, I just have to worry about what else he plans on sticking up his nose in the future.” 

He leans against his desk as you study his expression. You’ve always known he loved the hell out of his two children and weren’t at all surprised that he was worried about one of them taking up drugs in their teenage years when they start to turn rebellious. He was like Adam that way, determined to clean up the city so the future generations didn’t have to be subjected to the same problems the rest of you have had to deal with growing up.

_If only Adam was still here…_

His eyes lock with yours, a sadness now visible within them like he knows what you’re thinking. He was always good at reading people. “How’s it going with the new rookie? Can’t imagine it feels right having another partner so soon.”

Mulling it over in your mind, you try to think of the right words to say. It was difficult for you at first, accepting someone who wasn’t Adam by your side. It didn’t feel right _at all_ , but you wanted to take responsibility and complete the task Gordon had assigned you. To be a good mentor and help Grayson survive his decision to become a police officer. That’s why you gave him a chance to show you who he is, and what kind of cop he can be.

_But what the hell was Dick thinking when he touched me like that…?_

“It’s…going,” you finally answer. “I know he’s not Adam. I’m not expecting him to be either. No one can replace him…” You feel tears starting to burn behind your eyes at just the mention of him, placing your elbows on the desk and interlocking your fingers to rest your forehead against your hands. “I miss him, but Grayson needs me now. I can’t let myself think about what I’ve lost when I need to protect what I have now. He’s a good guy, and I’m going to do my best to train him.”

You didn’t want to mention how you panicked when Grayson ran off on his own and nearly got himself shot, or how you went off on him because you were scared for his safety. You regret how you handled the situation, but you don’t regret showing him that you actually did care about his wellbeing. It brought the two of you closer.

A strong hand clasps around the back of your neck, thumb rubbing through your hair in a gesture of comfort. The warmth of that hand brought you back to the day of Adam’s funeral. Daniel had been standing by your side with Gordon as they lowered the casket, that same hand holding you then like it is now. You could only imagine that it was his fatherly instinct and also because Daniel must’ve felt it was his job to look after you in Adam’s place. The two of them had been best friends before you even arrived here as a rookie, and he knew how close you and Adam were.

_Do you know if Adam was in love with me?_

It was a question you could never ask him. That was something you should’ve asked Adam yourself while he was still alive. But how could you when you forced yourself to forget that night? You were convinced that even if he did love you, Adam would _never_ have left his family for you. He wouldn’t do that to his little girl. She was his pride and joy. He’d rather sacrifice his own happiness for her sake. You wondered if he and his wife were even still as close as they’d once been. He never mentioned any domestic problems whenever you’d ask how his family was doing. But it doesn’t matter now, does it? He’s gone.

You sigh and reach for Daniel’s hand with your own, pulling it away from your neck and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go. You look up into his eyes and see the worry that stares back at you. Maybe you have more friends than you’d initially thought you did. Daniel seems to care about you like family too, even though the two of you have never spent time together much. You wonder if it’s because of Adam’s influence that he even cares for you at all.

“Thank you, Danny,” you say in a soft whisper, the sincerity in your voice bringing a light smile to his face. “I’m okay. Just got a little lost in the past for a second there.” You smile to reassure him, and grab a folder from your desk. “I’m sure you’ve got your own work to do right now anyway. I have to read over this report real quick myself.”

He moves behind you and places his hand on the back of your chair, leaning over your shoulder and gesturing for you to open it. With a raised eyebrow, you look back at him over your shoulder with an incredulous expression. You’ve seen him do this to Adam in the past before, but never to you. He smirks at you and grabs the top of your head, turning it back around to face your folder. “Just open the damn thing already.”

You shake your head in disbelief and do as he asks, spreading out the papers so both of you can see it all clearly. 

Conner leans over the front of your desk in curiosity of what the two of you were looking at. “Is that stuff from the guy you brought in the other day?” Conner asks quietly. You nod your head to answer his question, separating a bunch of pictures that were apparently found on his phone. “Wow, this dude is a total pervert,” Conner comments.

“No kidding.” Daniel adds, anger lacing his voice as he picks up pictures of children that were taken in a very inappropriate manner.

“Pornography and Child pornography; images of known missing persons; phone conversations involving trafficking deals and kidnappings.” You were appalled by what you were seeing, grateful that your instincts had told you to run after that man and not let him escape. Apparently Garth Hughes was involved in human trafficking, among other things.

A certain set of images catches Daniel’s eye. “I know this girl,” he states as he points to the picture to draw your attention to it. “She was one of the missing people we recovered last night.”

“What happened last night?“ You inquire as you turn to look at him, nearly crashing your face into his own at how close he was to you. 

He chuckles and leans back a little to give you some space, tapping the picture as he explains. “She and a bunch of other civilians were recovered at the docks last night after someone busted a human trafficking operation. Got an anonymous call reporting their location. When we arrived their captors were all dead. Turns out they’re connected to Black Mask. According to the victims, Red Hood and another person rescued them.”

You stare at the pictures blankly, his words turning over and over in your mind. More criminals were dead, but many more lives were saved. Red Hood had beat you to this case, and not only that, he wasn’t alone. He was with someone else. “Do we know who the vigilante working with him was?”

Daniel shakes his head even though you can’t see it. He knows your mind is working overtime, just like it always does, piecing the puzzles together to find your answers as you continue to stare at the pictures. “No positive ID. They said he was dressed in something that looked like combat gear. They were too shocked by the fact that Red Hood was right there in front of them, _saving them_ , that they hadn’t paid much attention to the other guy.”

You bite your lip in contemplation, the thought that not one, but two violent vigilantes might now be roaming your city together left you feeling a little unsettled. You remember that night on the roof when Red Hood had mentioned he was helping a ‘friend’ during his disappearance. Was this the friend he was referring to?

“The coroner’s report said that the majority of Black Mask’s men were killed by gunshot wounds, but there were other wounds present on the bodies. Deep puncture wounds that match the type of injury an arrowhead would leave behind. The rest got caught up in an explosion from a grenade. It wasn‘t pretty.”

_A_ grenade _? They’re getting more desperate about disposing of Red Hood…_

You push aside the thought to focus on the other party in question. There were only two vigilante heroes you could recall at the moment whose weapon of choice was a bow and arrow, and they both resided in Star City. One was Green Arrow, and the other was…

“ _Arsenal_ ,” Dick cuts in, standing adjacent to the three of you with a confused and almost angry expression. You were so heavily into the conversation that you hadn’t even noticed his return. The way he managed to be so quiet with his movement amazed you. You never saw or even heard him coming.

“Wait, isn’t Arsenal one of the _good guys_?” Connor asked incredulously. “It can’t be him, right? Maybe it’s someone new?”

Dick clenches his jaw, and you can’t help but think that the expression on his face resembled feelings of betrayal. “He’s supposed to be.” He moves closer beside Conner to see the images of the kidnapped victims on the table. “We can’t assume it’s him without proof, but he’s the only other person I can think of right now besides Green Arrow, and I doubt it’s him. Hopefully you’re right and it’s someone new.”

Daniel stands up straight after observing their exchange, a hand rested on his hip as he sighs. “Honestly, I’m not sure whether to be pissed off about their interference or grateful for it. Murder is wrong, obviously, but there were eighteen children among those that were kidnapped, ranging from ages eight to seventeen.” He clenches his other hand into a tight fist at his side, recalling their scared, crying faces when they’d arrived. “I can’t stop thinking about how that could’ve been _my kids_.”

Wanting to agree with him, you start to open your mouth to speak, but quickly close it again. You weren’t sure if it was the right idea to voice your opinion about Red Hood at this time. It wasn’t that you condoned his actions, but that you understood what he was trying to do. He was a hero in his own right, just not one everyone approved of. The lethality of his methods blinding them to his true purpose. He’s trying to help the innocent, and this seemed to be the only way he knew how.

You gather up all the pictures and set them aside, pulling out the next sheet of paper to continue reading the report. Daniel pats your shoulder and lets you do your job while he gets back to his own, allowing your partner to return to your side. Connor follows him and Grayson quietly takes a seat next to you. The silence feels so awkward that it’s stifling. Was he going to mention what happened earlier? You hoped not because you still didn’t know how to handle it.

Choosing to break the silence, you reach out to him with your words as you continue to read. “How long were you standing there? I didn’t even hear you walk up.” 

Dick remains unusually quiet for a moment and you turn to look at him, his eyes narrowed in thought as he stares back at you. “Long enough to hear what happened.” He answers bitterly and lets out a tired sigh. “Do you…really think it might be him? Arsenal, I mean.”

“I’m not sure,” you reply carefully. Dick looked upset about this situation as if he were taking it personally. Was he a fan of the hero? “I don’t think we can rule it out until we learn more about what happened. For now we’ll have to consider both him and Green Arrow as suspects until we gain more information.”

He looks away from you and down towards the floor, seemingly unsettled by everything he’s heard. “What else does the report say?”

You look back to the paper in your hand and inspect it’s contents. A list of contacts that were registered on the phone as well as copies of text messages that were sent back and forth between them. Your eyes widen in disbelief when a certain name within the texts grabs your attention.

_**Tommy** \- “I’ll be back in a few days. Meet me at the usual spot on Monday night and we’ll talk.”_

“Shit…That’s tomorrow.” You scan the pages for ‘the usual spot’, but there’s no mention of it. _Fuck_ , you think to yourself as you hurriedly put everything back into the folder and stand up from your desk.

“What’s tomorrow?” Dick asks as he follows behind you, pushing to keep up as you hurry toward Gordon’s office.

“I think we just found out where our Tommy is, and if we don’t act fast, we’re going to miss this opportunity.” You rake your free hand through your hair to ease the stress as you tightly clutch the folder containing the report in your other hand.

“Your luck never fails does it?” Dick says with a crooked smile. “First you arrest a man who ends up being tied to Black Mask and get him to crack during the interrogation, and now another lead falls into your lap while talking to an old friend.”

You scoff at his comment, not feeling lucky in the slightest. To you, nothing about this situation could be considered lucky. It was coincidence and instinct that had lead you to this point. A need to bring down the asshole responsible for taking away the man who should’ve been at your side right now. “I’m _not lucky_ , Dick. If I was, Adam wouldn’t be _dead_.”

The harsh tone of your voice silenced him once again. You feel a twinge in your heart at the way he clamed up because of you. You hadn’t meant for it to come out that way, but it was the truth. You will always blame yourself for his death, convinced that he wouldn’t have died if you hadn’t been there. That he would have run and survived if you weren’t his partner.

You open the door to Gordon’s office, surprised to see Harvey standing in front of his desk, both of them eyeing you as you must have interrupted their conversation. Gordon gestures for you to come inside and you clear your throat, looking back to Grayson awkwardly before turning your attention back on them. “Jim, I think we have another lead and I need to speak with Garth Hughes immediately. I believe he’s connected to the man known as Tommy that we’ve been looking for.”

You hand him the report and the two older men look it over while you continue to explain yourself. “I read over the texts, and from what was said, this Tommy’s personality matches Garcia’s description of him. It could just be coincidence, but I don’t want to take that chance. According to their last correspondence, he’ll be arriving back in Gotham by tomorrow. He set up a meeting with Garth for Monday night. The only thing we’re missing is the location. I want to question him and see if I can get him to give it up.”

You see Harvey’s wry smile in your peripheral vision, but you choose to ignore it, instead keeping your eyes on Gordon as he places the report back on his desk and looks up at you. “Good work, Harper. I’ll make the arrangements as soon as possible.”

He hands you back the report and you take it carefully, your eyes still on him as another concern of yours comes to the forefront of your mind. “Sir…How is Gary doing?” You’ve been worried about his safety ever since he opened up to you, and haven’t seen him since the interrogation.

Gordon looks to Grayson, then back to you, considering something before he begins to speak. “He’s safe. I followed through with the arrangements we discussed before. No one except me, Harvey, and the officers guarding him know his location.”

You breathe a sigh of relief. Knowing that he was safe lifted some of the weight off your shoulders. Right now he was your _only_ witness, and the only one you believed would be willing to bring Black Mask down. You needed him for your case and you wanted to protect him from the men he feared most. If Black Mask found him he’d be as good as dead. You hoped Red Hood wouldn’t find out his location either, or take any drastic measures because Gary was too important to lose, and as far as you knew, he hasn’t done anything to warrant a death sentence from the vigilante.

“Thank you, Jim.” 

He nods and shoos you out of his office. “I’ll let you know when he’s ready for you. Stay close so I don’t have to hunt you down.” He orders with a smile.

You smile back at him and leave the room with your partner, heading back to your desk and placing the files in the drawer for safe keeping until you were ready for them.

* * *

Interrogating Garth Hughes had proven to be somewhat of a pain in your ass. He was stubborn and had a serious distaste for law enforcement, which was no surprise given his hobbies. At first he was completely uncooperative, giving both you and Harvey a hard time despite the evidence being used against him, but you didn’t relent. It took a bit of patience, but the man finally cracked when you threatened to tell Black Mask that he was the reason for his slave operation being ruined. You had plenty of proof from his phone to make that threat work. Afraid for his life, he finally gave you the name of the nightclub they had intended to meet up at, and you were now on your way to question Tommy before you missed your chance.

Outside the building the heavy bass of the music could be heard as the vibrations pulsed through the ground beneath your feet. You look up to the sign hanging above the door, it’s neon pink light welcoming all to a night of fun, relaxation, and dancing to their heart’s content. 

The Siren’s Song is a well-known nightclub owned by Selina Kyle and considered neutral territory among Gotham’s underground. No one would ever dare to start a fight in her establishment or they’d face the wrath of the Gotham City Sirens: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. Thanks to those three, this place was safe for even ordinary citizens who just wanted to enjoy the nightlife.

Standing across from the long line of patrons waiting to gain access, you and your partner were dressed in casual clothing to blend in with the rest of the crowd, and while that was working just fine for _you_ , Grayson on the other hand stood out a bit more than you liked. You were supposed to be undercover, but the way he wore that black leather jacket, skintight navy blue shirt that stretched across his well defined muscles, and those formfitting jeans hugging what you assume could only be described as a ‘perfect ass’, practically made him the center of attention to all who noticed. It was kind of hard not to because the man was too handsome to ignore. Despite it unnerving you, you felt that this might work out in your favor. If they were busy looking at him, it lessened the chance of anyone recognizing you.

Grayson catches you staring at him and smirks at you. “Is something wrong?”

_I can’t tell if he’s doing this deliberately, or if it’s just the way he likes to dress…_

“Nothing,” you reply quietly. “Just thinking about how we’re going to get in. That’s a long line. We don’t have time to wait.”

A rather large, muscular man stood outside the main entrance, obviously a bouncer whose job was to guard the door and prevent unsavory individuals from entering the establishment. You weren’t sure how you were going to get inside without any trouble. Flashing your badge didn’t seem like a good idea in front of all these people because if anyone witnessed police entering the building, your target could very well catch wind of it and make a break for it.

You look to your partner who smiles back at you as if he already had a plan. “Guess it’s my time to shine.” He says as he confidently walks up to the man, presenting himself in a way you’ve never seen. His head held high, body language displaying an air of importance and regality. It was as if he’d done this a million times before, peaking your curiosity about just what kind of life he leads when he’s not at work. You follow his lead and let him do the talking.

The burly man holds out his hand to stop him from cutting the line, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. “Back of the line, kid.”

Grayson completely ignores what the man says and asserts his presence. “I’m Dick Grayson- _Wayne_ ,” he emphasizes the importance of his adopted name and the man’s expression changes slightly when he hears it, studying his face more carefully. “And I’m here to see Selina. I’m sure she’d be extremely disappointed to hear that you turned me away when I’ve come all this way to pay her a visit.”

Seeming to have recognized his face, the man relents and steps aside, grumbling under his breath. “You’ll have to forgive me, Mr. Wayne. It’s been a long day.” The man bows slightly as he opens the door for the two of you. “Enjoy your stay. Ms. Kyle is currently in her office. I’m sure you know the way.”

Grayson graciously thanks him and gently grabs hold of your wrist to lead you in.

Both impressed and curious, you decide to ask about his relationship with the owner. “She a friend of the family or something?”

“In more ways than one,” Dick replies with a wry smile.

“Do I even want to know?” You ask humorously, convinced that there was quite a story behind this. 

Selina Kyle was a wealthy woman who was known to be both sultry and dominant in character. There were rumors floating around that she and Bruce Wayne were in a relationship, but you had thought it was just idle gossip to amuse the masses because there was no evidence to prove it, and Selina wasn’t one to reveal her private affairs. Neither was Bruce for that matter, but he was often seen with various women hanging around his arm.

“No, you really don’t.” He chuckles as he looks to you, the lights lining the hallway shining in those brilliant blue eyes. “Bruce and Selina have a sort of history together. He lives up to that playboy persona.”

_So do you_ , you think to yourself as you nod quietly, not wanting to even think about what his intentions towards you were. Dick seemed like a decent person, but from what you’ve heard about _his love_ life, it didn’t seem like he was into having a steady relationship, just like Bruce, if the rumors could be believed. You honestly couldn’t fathom why he was so fixated on you when he could literally have anyone else that he wanted.

You know Dick’s been here before because he leads you through the lively crowds of people and up to her office with ease, as if he knew the way like the back of his hand. He knocks on the door loud enough to be heard over the music, and the two of you enter the room, your ears grateful for the fact that her office was soundproof. Being in noisy places like this usually gave you a headache within a matter of minutes.

“Dick! What a pleasant surprise.” Selina gets up from her chair and walks over to greet him with a hug. “What are you doing here? And who is your handsome friend?” She asks as she looks to you curiously.

You introduce yourself and take her hand when she offers it, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. Your mother had always taught you that a woman of Selina’s caliber would appreciate such a gesture, and the pleased smile on her face reassured you of that as you let her go. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kyle.”

“Such a gentleman too.” Her smile curves higher. “You should take a page out of his book, Dick. It wouldn’t hurt you to do that once in awhile when you see me.” Dick chuckles softly as she traces the contours of his right shoulder with her fingertips. “Now, I expect you to answer that question. Why are you here?”

“Am I not allowed to visit without a reason?” He responds with mock offense.

“Dick, you _never_ visit without a reason,” she deadpans. “Out with it.”

He utters a quick apology and clears his throat. “We’re looking for someone that should be here at the club tonight. We need to have a talk with him. His name is Seletti Gonzalez. He goes by the name Tommy among his associates.” He was careful not to give too much away. If she knew this was about Black Mask, she might very well throw the two of you out to avoid backlash.

Selina’s eyes narrow as she looks sternly at your partner. “Richard John Grayson, are you going to start trouble in my club?” The tone of her voice was laced with a warning, a testament to just how protective she is of this place and her people.

“Not if I can help it,” Dick admits. “If he’s willing to talk with us, it should be fine, but if he gets rowdy, I can’t make any promises.”

She hums to herself in thought for a brief moment. “Make sure that doesn’t happen _here_. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

Her heels click across the marble of her office floor as she heads towards the door, her hips swaying with all the grace of a cat, the black silk dress she wore accentuating every curve of her body. It was no wonder why she held a reputation as a temptress, those hips could lead a man to their death if they stared for too long. Just like a siren’s song leading a sailor to the bottom of the abyss. The fact that she’d named this place so accurately made a clear statement that she was aware of it herself, and undoubtedly used it to her advantage.

She turns to look at the two of you, her eyes holding a dangerous quality that promised a reckoning should anyone dare to break her rules. “Follow me.”

She leads you through the back corridors of the busy club, the music in the main hall muffled by it’s nearly soundproof walls. The three of you make your way towards an area labeled VIP. She explained to you that this area was reserved for a different kind of entertainment, each of those doors a private room for it’s guests. Once you arrived in front of the room Tommy currently occupied, she gripped each of your shoulders tightly. “Now you boys remember what I said and behave yourselves, okay? If you need to get rough with him, _take it outside_.”

“Yes, ma’am!” You reply promptly, not wanting to upset her any further. Her smile turns soft again and she pats your shoulder before letting the two of you go and walking away. You roll your shoulders to ease the tension that had built up and turn to your partner as you grip the handle of the door. “Let’s do this.”

The two of you enter the room purposefully, demanding the startled female strippers to exit the room for their own safety. They do so without hesitation, gathering up their clothes and scurrying out of the room.

“Thanks, asshole, you just ruined my fun,” the surly man complains.

“Seletti Gonzalez?” You inquire carefully, wanting to make sure he is in fact the target the two of you were after.

“Who the fucks askin’, and why should I care?” He retorts.

You pull out your badge and flash it in his face. “Officer Harper of the Gotham City Police Department. This is my partner, Officer Grayson,” you say as you nod in his direction. “We’d like to ask you a few questions.” He rolls his eyes and sighs irritably, clearly annoyed by your presence. “But first I have to ask, why the name ‘Tommy’? It doesn’t make sense to me,” you say amusedly, attempting to diffuse his temper and genuinely wanting to know where that nickname came from.

The man snorts and stares at you like you’re stupid. “Ever hear of the ol’ fashioned Tommy gun? Happens to be my favorite. It’s always been a classic way to send a message to the morons that try to cross you, if you know what I mean.” He crosses one leg over the other, a crooked smile spreading across his face. “The boys ended up givin’ me that nickname and it just kinda stuck, y’know? Not that I’m complainin’.”

The man seemed more relaxed after that little exchange, and you take a step closer, staring down into his eyes as you think of what he must be hiding. He was another piece of the puzzle that would lead you to Black Mask. You were sure of it. Whether or not he was willing to spill his guts on the matter remained to be seen.

“So what’s this about, huh? You got a problem with me or somethin’? Because my ass was outta town and I haven’t done shit. Just got back last night.”

“That’s not how it looks from where I’m standing, Tommy.” Your eyes remain locked on his, narrowing to relay the seriousness of this situation. “You’ve been associating with a man named Garth Hughes. The very same man who was involved in a human trafficking ring owned by Black Mask. That doesn’t look good for you, Tommy. What would your mother say? Does she know you’re doing bad things in Gotham City? Or have you left her out of the loop.”

The man glares at the mention of his mother, standing up to bring himself to eyelevel with you. “She ain’t got nothin’ to do with this. You drag her into this, and you’re gonna wish you never did.”

_Marvin was right about him being a ‘mama’s boy’._

You smile at him smugly, pleased with the fact that you got him to finally take you seriously. “That won’t be a problem if you actually _cooperate_ , now will it?”

Tommy clicks his tongue. “I ain’t got time for this shit. Go bother someone else, kid.” 

He shoves you away from him and tries to walk past you, but Grayson stops him and throws him to the floor, twisting his arms behind his back and cuffing him. “What the crap?! Can’t you jackasses take _‘no’_ for an answer? I bet you shitheads don’t even have a warrant.”

“We only want a moment of your time, but since you decided to play this the hard way, we’ll have to take this outside.” You pull him up off the floor together with Grayson and lead the man out the door, surprised to see that someone was already waiting for you. A tall, extremely muscular man looked down at the three of you, asking you to follow him. He was dressed in an outfit you recognized as the same one you’d seen the bouncer outside wearing, indicating that he must be a member of her security staff. You nod to the man and push your complaining suspect down the hall behind him.

When you reach an emergency exit at the back of the building, the giant man opens the door for you and allows you to pass. He watches as the three of you leave and shuts the door behind him.

“Leave it to Selina to be prepared for anything,” Grayson whispers in your ear. You can’t help but smile about it. That she’d already known how the conversation was going to go and made sure both you and her guests would be safe.

Tommy begins to protest against you taking him in and you shove him over to the wall of a building adjacent to the club, preparing yourself to question him further. “You know that place ain’t _secure_ , right? You really think I’m gonna tell your ass anything? You must be dreamin’.”

“Why do you think I brought you out here instead of taking you to the station?”

“So you all finally figured that out, huh? Lucky you. Too bad you didn’t figure it out sooner, otherwise a lot more cops would still be kickin’.” He laughs at the irony and you clench your fists, digging your nails in your hands to stop yourself from pulling him closer to punch him in the face.

“Tell me what the hell Black Mask is up to, Tommy. Why the shiny new guns? Where did they come from?”

“Like I said, I ain’t tellin’ ya shit. You write this shit up in your little reports and I end up dead, so _fuck you, officer_.”

You move towards him guided by your fury, but Grayson pulls you back and away from him to stop you from doing something you’ll regret. “He’s not worth it.”

“Hahaha, so even the cops have a mean streak, huh? Too bad you can’t touch me. Bet you’re wishing you didn’t have no damn rules to follow right now. Poor piggy tied down by all that red tape.”

The man laughs again, egging on the wrath building within. You rip your arm out of Grayson’s hold to straighten yourself out, attempting to regain your composer and try to question him from a different angle, but you doubted he was going to cooperate either way.

A shadow drops down in front of you, the sight of leather and red capturing your attention, the sound of the man being slammed into the wall stealing your breath away. You reach for your gun, but stop when you realize who it is in front of you.

“Good thing _I_ follow my own rules.” Red Hood presses the barrel of his gun hard against the man’s temple, holding him there against the wall. Tommy struggles under his grasp, but is unable to break free.

“ _F-fuck_ , Hood! Since when the hell did you start workin’ with the damn cops?!”

Red Hood chuckles and presses the gun more forcefully into his skin. “I don’t _‘work with’_ anyone. And if you don’t start talking, I’ll put a bullet through your skull right now.”

Grayson tries to move forward to stop Red Hood, but you cut him off by throwing your arm out in front of him to halt him from advancing. He stares at you absolutely bewildered by the fact that you’re actually denying his intervention, and all you can do is shake your head. You weren’t expecting Red Hood to show up, but now that he’s here this might be your only chance to get information. Grayson places his attention back on the exchange in front of you, carefully watching Hood’s every move.

“Shit, you gotta be kiddin’ me. Why do _you_ wanna know?” The man trembles underneath Red Hood’s hold, his eyes trying to see past him at the cops behind the vigilante. “H-hey! You guys are cops ain’t ya? Do somethin’!”

“Sorry, Tommy. You’re on your own with this one. Had you been more cooperative, and less of an asshole, I _might_ have decided to help you out.” You let the bitterness seep into your voice to play along with this act Red Hood was pulling. At least you hoped it was an act. If he splattered the guy’s brains all over that wall, that would be on you for bringing him out here in the first place.

“F-fuck!” He uses his body in an attempt to push at Red Hood’s arm, but it doesn’t budge, pressing him so roughly into the wall he can feel the brick digging into his spine. “ _Screw you_ , Hood! Go ahead and kill me! It won’t do you any damn good!”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Red Hood aims at the obnoxious man’s leg and pulls the trigger. You feel your guts twisting into a knot as you watch him, wondering if sitting back and letting this play out was the right thing to do.

Grayson tries to move again and you grab his hand, stopping him in his tracks to look at you. His eyes meet yours, a desperate need to act on his instincts burning within those sapphire hues. You shake your head at him again and mouth the words ‘not yet’. Grayson lowers his head, glaring at the ground as his jaw clenches and you understand exactly how he feels. You’re not supposed to let this sort of thing happen. Torture was something soldiers did during interrogation in times of war, not cops. Gotham City may be at war with itself, but if Red Hood injures the man further, you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself back any longer.

“Augh! _Jesus Christ!_ You _shot me_!” The man groaned in pain and disbelief, leaning his weight on the other leg to take the pressure off his injured one.

“Stop fucking around and answer the goddamn question!” He digs the gun into the man’s wound, causing him to cry out in pain again before returning it to it’s original position, resting firmly against his skull. “Don’t test me, Tommy. I’ll make your life a living hell all night long if you waste any more of my time.”

“Okay! Okay! _Jesus_ , I’ll talk!”

Red Hood doesn’t move an inch, his gun digging marks into the man’s flesh. “Then _talk_.”

“Black Mask sent me to oversee a shipment in Germany. To make sure it got here, y’know? So I go over there and meet some real professional lookin’ guys that he hired. They take me to this fancy facility, all decked out in uniforms to blend in. We get into the weapons development area and they start cappin’ everyone in the room.” He looks away from Red Hood as he recalls the night it all went down. “We grabbed all the shit we needed and loaded it up on a cargo ship. It was supposed to make it back home safely, but some jackasses took a few of his guns and now he’s pissed.”

“ _And_? Where the fuck is Black Mask hiding?” He digs the gun harder into the man’s skull causing him to scream in pain.

“Ahh, Jesus, _take it easy_! I swear that’s all I know. Black Mask hasn’t contacted my ass again and I don’t think he’s plannin’ to anytime soon. Heard he’s laying low for the time being because your ass is huntin’ him down. Now let me go!” The man continues begging for his life, but Red Hood doesn’t move.

“Why should I let you go when you’re involved in this?” The monotone question sent a wave of discomfort through you, dreading what he was about to do next. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right here and now.”

“I-I didn’t kill nobody man, I swear! I’m just a goddamn gun smuggler. That’s all he ever uses my ass for.” He’s struggling to break free even more as he cowers beneath Red Hood, begging for mercy. “I won’t tell Black Mask shit! I promise!”

After a moment of silence, Red Hood lets the man go and lowers his gun. He rips off the man’s tie, tying it tightly around the injured leg to stave off the bleeding. “If I find out you’re lying, you won’t live long enough to regret it.” 

The vigilante steps out of your way to let you deal with him, walking past you to perch himself against the building behind you, observing you all from a distance. 

You turn to your partner and order him to leave because you didn’t want to miss this opportunity to speak with Red Hood again. “Grayson, take him back to the car and call an ambulance. I’ll be over in a minute.”

“I’m not leaving you here with _him_.” Dick glares at Red Hood then looks back to you with a stern expression, refusing to abandon you here with a wanted criminal.

“ _Please_ ,” you beg, needing the time to talk with him alone before he decides to simply leave.

Dick stares into your eyes, looking back and forth between each of them like he’s trying to read your thoughts and sighs. “ _Fine_.” He obeys your order and drags the man down the street towards the parking lot where your vehicle is waiting. You wait until you see the two of them out of earshot before you unload on Red Hood.

“What the hell was _that_ , Red?! Were you _following me_?” Your accusing tone had him folding his arms across his chest, head cocked in an insolent manner.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I was in the neighborhood when I spotted you dragging that pompous ass back here. That’s not normally something you’d do, so color me intrigued. I decided to listen in and figured I could help you loosen that damn tongue of his.”

“You didn’t need to do that.” You glare at him reproachfully. Did he really think you were that bad at your job? That you couldn’t handle grilling a single suspect for information all by yourself? “And you’re interfering with a police investigation.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” He said it so matter-of-factly, you couldn’t help but be stunned by his logic and brazen attitude. “You should be _thanking me_. That piece of shit wasn’t going to give you anything without a little pain.”

“ _You shot him_!” Red Hood shrugs, making you sigh irritably while rubbing at your temples to ease then tension. 

“ _Relax_. I did his ass a _favor_ by shooting him.” You look at him skeptically and he shakes his head at you. “He’ll live if he’s in the hospital. If anyone sees him being dragged into the police station, I can’t say the same.”

Unable to argue against his statement, you sigh again. He was right. If Black Mask found out you had gotten information from not only Gary, but Tommy too? He’d know you were getting closer to discovering his location, and they’d both be as good as dead. “I almost thought you were going to kill him…”

“Funny, because I thought the same of you when I saw you dragging him over here.” He lets out an amused laugh and it just grates on your nerves further.

“As if. I’m not _you_ ,” you fire back, annoyed by the fact that he would even suggest such a heinous notion. You were an honest cop that never once abused your position or power. “And now because of your interfering, my partner probably thinks I’m _working with you_!”

“Aren’t you?” Red Hood’s arms fall to his sides and your eyes are back on him in an instant.

“ _What_?!” You stare at him in disbelief. “I’m not--”

“You seem to be relying on me a lot lately.” He slowly steps towards you and you feel your blood run cold, time slowing down with every step he takes. “You let me kill those men that night when I was hunting Black Mask.”

“N-no, I--!”

“You expect me to always be there when you’re in danger.” He crowds your space with every sentence, each word making it harder to breathe as he closes the distance between you.

“That’s not--!” Your back hit’s the wall behind you, panic slowly rising up within, your heart beating fiercely against your breast.

Red Hood stands right in front of you, his presence so intimidating it froze you in place, yet still you glare at him with all your might. He laughs at your inability to talk back to him, goading you even more. “You even fed me information. Were you expecting me to return the favor?”

Finally, you burst from all his prodding, lashing out at him to bring an end to this ridiculous farce. “ _You’re wrong_!” You shout the words in his face, moving your own closer to his helmet to return the favor of invading your personal space. You refused to play this game with him. You wouldn’t let him succeed in intimidating you. “The only reason I told you _anything_ is because I didn’t want you to _die_!” You shove his chest in your fit of rage brought on by his accusations. He seems momentarily stunned by your actions, and you use that to build momentum. You needed to clear this mess up before he had a chance to run off again.

“And while we’re here, let me make something perfectly clear. _You’re not killing Black Mask_.”

Your words seemed to snap him out of his daze, anger lacing his voice when he responds to you. “What the hell did you just say?”

“You heard me. I’m taking Black Mask _alive_. He needs to stand trial in a court of law.” You were hell-bent on making that happen once you had finally sorted out your feelings about it. It had to be this way. Spilling his blood on the street wouldn’t solve anything.

Red Hood laughs almost manically and the sound makes you shiver, leaving you with the feeling that you may have just crossed a line with him that you probably shouldn’t have.

“You honestly think that shit will work? Batman’s been trying it for _years_ and look how that turned out!”

Despite his wrath being aimed at you right now, you couldn’t allow yourself to back down from this. Holding firm to your beliefs, you stand tall and declare your dedication to the task. “I’ll make it work! I _will_ find a way!”

The world tilts on it’s axis in an instant, your body slamming against the wall behind you, wrists restrained above your head on either side. You regain your focus to find Red Hood’s body inches from your own, pinning you there with an iron grip.

You shudder in his grasp, gritting your teeth to bare both the pain biting at your body and the pain within your heart. Why was your guardian angel turning on you now?

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with,” he growls, squeezing your wrists tighter. “You can’t handle a monster like Black Mask. You’ll end up dead if you try.”

You continue glaring at him in defiance, the anguish within you building with every breath you dare to take. Why was he being so stubborn? Tears burn behind your eyes as you stare at him looking down on you. You wished now more than ever that you could see his face, see the eyes and expressions that he hides behind that helmet.

_Why can’t he_ believe in me _for once?_

_Why can’t he_ trust me _the way I trust him…?_

“This isn’t about _revenge_.” As much as you wanted to avenge Adam, you couldn’t do it Red Hood’s way. More killing wasn’t the answer. “Take a look around the city and tell me what you see. The people are losing faith in us. They think the police can’t protect them anymore. How long do you think it will be before _they_ turn on us too?!” 

Tears break free from their restraints, trailing down your face without a care. You couldn’t fight it anymore, these feelings of rage, helplessness, anxiety and desperation, twisting together in a knot, plaguing you ever since the first set of murders that targeted your comrades. How much longer would it be before everyone around you sought your death because of their misguided anger?

With a heavy sigh, he lets you go and walks away, his retreating form leaving you with mixed feelings and worry. “Red?” You call out to him weakly, your voice broken up from how tightly the muscles in your throat had constricted while quietly crying.

He stops to turn his head back and look at you, staring for what felt like several minutes before he answered. “I heard you.”

Your body sways as you try to step towards him, your head still dizzy from being shoved against the wall. Choosing to stay there and use the wall as support, you call out to him one last time. “Are you going to kill him?”

“I’ll think about it.” He left you there with those words as he fires a device at the roof of the building in front of you, it’s shape oddly similar to the one you’d seen Nightwing using. Feeling weary, you let your body slide down the wall behind you to sit with your back against it, watching as he disappears into the night.

In your heart, you felt you needed him by your side in this, but at the same time you wanted to do it alone to prove him wrong. You _will_ capture Black Mask and make him pay for his crimes. The question was how and where you were going to do it. Vowing to never rest until you find him and bring him to justice, you look up at the night sky and gaze upon it’s stars, wondering if Adam was watching you now and what he must be thinking.

_“I know I can always count on you, and you can always count on me too.”_

You close your eyes, tears falling down again as you recall his words. You weren’t about to let yourself give up now when you’re so close you can feel it. Black Mask is still out there somewhere, and you’ll do whatever it takes to flush him out of his hole, even if it means risking your life to do so.

Once you catch your breath and calm down, hearing the sirens of the ambulance pulling away, you return to your car to find Grayson waiting for you. “How was he?”

“Stable,” Grayson replies calmly. “He’ll probably be in the hospital for a couple days, maybe less.” He looks at you questioningly. “Mind telling me why you didn’t stop Red Hood, or let _me_ stop him?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t ask Red Hood to meet me there. I was just as surprised as you when he showed up.”

“You two know each other?”

“It’s complicated…” You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose to try and stave off the oncoming headache, hating that you had to bring up the memory of that horrible day yet again. “Red Hood is the person responsible for saving my life that night at the warehouse. Ever since then it’s like he’s been watching over me. Maybe he thought Black Mask would hold me responsible for the death of his men and this is his way of making up for it.” 

“This is our secret though, okay? I didn’t tell anyone who saved me that night.” You look at him pleadingly, hoping that he’d keep it to himself.

“You lied in your report?” He asked in disbelief.

“Not exactly. I simply said I don’t know who it was that saved me. Technically it’s true. I don’t know who Red Hood really is.”

“Why would you cover for him though?” He looked almost hurt by just the thought of it.

“Honestly? I was worried about the fact that me naming him might put him in danger. I mean he saved my life, Dick. I’m not going to throw my savior under the bus when he’s the only reason I’m still alive and able to talk with you right now. I just trusted my instincts…Like I always do.”

“And what are your instincts telling you now?”

You laugh and turn to him quizzically. “What’s with the questions all of a sudden, Grayson?”

“I just want to understand what’s going on. I want to know who’s side you’re on.”

A feeling of disappointment washes over you and you know it’s showing on your face. Your partner didn’t trust you because of one encounter with Red Hood. It was to be expected of a rookie, but that didn’t make it any less disheartening to hear. “Dick…The only side I’m on is the side of justice itself. I want that bastard, Black Mask, to pay for what he’s done, and I’ll do everything in my power to get him behind bars where he belongs.”

“What about Red Hood? He’s _killed people_ too.” Dick says angrily. “What makes him any better than Black Mask?”

“Don’t say that!” You shout, defending the man because you felt it was the right thing to do. Too many people were quick to lump him together with cold-blooded killers instead of seeing him for who he really is. You couldn’t stop the anger that welled up inside you every time you heard people badmouth him like that because you saw the kindness that was in that man’s heart with your own eyes. How tender and thoughtful he was when it came to innocent people. Even so, you tried to stamp down your anger for Dick’s sake. You didn’t want to take all that pent up frustration out on him. He’s just a rookie who doesn’t know any better. Too quick to slap labels on a suspect without analyzing them further. It was a common mistake for newcomers who have yet to learn just how complex the world is. Not everything is as clear as black and white. There is so much gray mixed in that sometimes it’s hard to know where to draw the line.

You take a deep breath to calm yourself and continue where you left off. “Red Hood’s…a difficult subject. Yes, I know he has blood on his hands, but…I’ve been paying attention to his actions and mentality. I know he’s doing what he believes is right. He’s fighting this war against crime to clean up Gotham in his own way. It’s almost akin to the mentality of a soldier: ‘Sacrifice the few to save the many.’ In this case he’s ‘sacrificing’ _irredeemable criminals_ in order to save the innocents of Gotham.”

Grayson opens his mouth to say something else, but you stop him by holding up your hand to indicate that you’re not finished. “Don’t misunderstand. I’m _not_ okay with this. I’m not okay with him feeling like he has to kill to save everyone. I just…I don’t know how to convince him that it’s not necessary. That we can save this city without slaughtering villains on the streets. But I have to try. I have to try to save him from himself before it’s too late.”

Dick pulls you into a hug, shocking you stiff within his grasp. You hadn’t expected him to do that, your heart racing from the proximity of his body to your own, his chest pressed firmly against yours, arms wrapped tightly around you. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes softly. “I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty, or that I don’t trust you. I just wanted to know where you stand in all of this.”

Patting his back gently, you rest your head against his, relaxing at his words. Hearing that your partner still trusted you was a relief, and now the two of you could move past the difficult situation that Red Hood’s presence had placed you in. “It’s okay, Dick. If cops didn’t question each other right now, I think we’d be worse off than we are.” You laugh contently, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes. “I’m proud of you for thinking for yourself and not just following your superiors blindly.”

“I hope you’re right…about Red Hood.” He let’s go of you and takes a step back, his eyes displaying a bit of uncertainty and concern. “I don’t like not knowing if you’ll be safe, and not knowing his intentions with you.”

A gentle warmth fills your chest from his thoughtfulness and protective nature. Jim was right to assign Grayson as your partner. You really needed someone like him by your side right now. “I’ll be okay, Dick. I’m pretty sure he’s just been worried that Black Mask is targeting me…Besides, I have _you_ , right? I think I’ll be just fine.”

Dick grins and opens the passenger door. “I’ll always watch over you, partner. Now let’s head back to the station and report in with Harvey. I’m sure he’s going to want to hear what we got out of Tommy.”

“Might wanna leave out the part about the shooting though,” you chuckle as you get in the driver’s side of your car. “At least until we explain the situation.”

You start the car and pull out of the parking lot, discussing the newfound information you’ve obtained from Tommy and your theories about what Black Mask is planning. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. He was gearing up for war and it was going to put the entire city at risk. Who were his targets, and what was his true goal? Was it merely to gain control of the city, or was this just the beginning of something much more sinister?

You wouldn’t have time to think on it further. The sound of an engine roaring from your left at the intersection grabs your attention, its source a large van, black in color, charging in your direction. Your mind scrambles for solutions to this problem with little time left to react, all potential defensive maneuvers flying out of your mind because the only thing you can think of as you see the headlights coming straight for you is the bloody face of your mother, her cold corpse crushed within her own vehicle.


End file.
